Constancy
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Sequel to Monogamy. There's no limit to how far one will go for the one they love, no matter how trapped in darkness they are. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: Contains OCs
1. New Generation

**Constancy**

_Chapter One_

-New Generation-

Sakura let out a sigh as she finally got her two year old daughters to sleep for their nap. She snuck out of the room, gently closing the door and making her way towards the throne room where her husband was. Having a family was a lot of work, but she loved it. It had been four years since she and Gaara had become parents, and the Masters of the King and Queen of Dragons, and a lot had changed.

The dragons that had been given to Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata had already fully matured, an interesting sight to watch, for sure. Since they were from the old queen's batch, they had grown up a bit in their eggs. Not to mention that a dragon grew as their owner did, and since the others were already adults, the dragons aged faster.

Niro and Taira were enjoying being the rulers of the dragons, and Taira had even had another cave built for her beneath the palace, since she was loathe to leave her mistress, and Niro his master. Eventually they would move to the other cave, but for now, Taira wanted to be able to watch over her eggs so that she could see them hatch, her curiosity demanding that she do so.

The six eggs were still sitting down in the cave, waiting for their riders to be discovered. Naruto and Hinata had gotten married and had a daughter the age of her twin girls, and Kiba had finally hooked Ino into marriage, as she had gotten pregnant and had a little boy. The two really did love one another, and the pink haired woman was glad that her friend had finally found someone that could keep her happy. Sasuke had had a child as well, though he didn't marry the mother. The unfortunate woman had died in childbirth. But on the bright side, all of the children were the best of friends, especially her son, Toshiro, and Sasuke's son, Akito.

Sakura entered the throne room, smiling at the sight of her husband. "I finally got them to sleep." She said, kissing his cheek and staying next to his throne. "Those two just have so much energy. Especially Natsumi." She chuckled.

"She is a lot like you after all my sweet queen." The redhead smirked, watching her as she came before him. "You made sure that Akito doesn't know where they are? You know how he's obsessed with them, especially Natsumi."

"Well you know how he loves their pink hair." She said. "But he and Toshiro are out in the gardens playing knights, so they won't be inside for a while."

Gaara nodded and pat his lap, giving her a devious smirk. "Won't you join me?"

She giggled, straightening and going over to him, seating herself in his lap. "I love it when things are quiet." She sighed, laying her head on his chest and looking up at him. "You need a haircut my lord." she brushed some of his bangs from his face. "I fear the length will impair your vision, and you won't be able to see me as clearly when we make love." She kissed his jaw.

"Oh, but I hate haircuts." He pouted, smiling lazily. He nuzzled his wife affectionately, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you Sakura. So very much."

"I love you too my dearest." The pink haired woman said, running her fingers through his hair. "And I love our life together." She kissed him then.

"We do have it pretty well, don't we? And to think we've been married for almost twelve years now." He said, resting his head on her shoulder and she continued to shower him with kisses. The doors to the throne room opened and a hand maiden ran in.

"M-My Lady! The princesses were awakened."

Gaara sighed, "I'll handle this one my queen." He said, but before he could pick her up and stand, the maid cleared her throat. "The princesses…want to see Master Akito and Prince Toshiro."

Sakura let out a breath. "I knew their nap was too good to be true." She groaned. "I'll handle it. You stay here and look cute." She pat his chest before rising. "Thank you Hana. Please fetch the boys, and I'll handle the girls." She said, making her way towards the doors. The maid nodded, hurrying off to get the requested children.

The queen walked into her daughter's room, seeing the two pink haired girls sitting expectantly in the center of their crib. "Sweeties, why aren't you asleep?" she cooed, going over to them and smiling down at their mirrored faces. "Are you no longer tired?"

"Akki!" one beamed, bouncing happily.

"Toshi and Akki." the other said, much more timidly.

"They're coming." She chuckled, bending down and picking up the oldest twin. "I sent Hana for them." she bent again and picked up her youngest, holding each girl on a hip.

Natsumi, the younger of the two girls, gripped onto her mother's hair and pulled at the soft locks. "Flowers!" she cried out happily. Satomi watched her sister and did the same, smiling slightly.

"Pink flowers."

Sakura winced. "Girls, mommy's hair is not flowers." She said, lowering to the ground and trying to set them down. "Mommy doesn't call your hair flowers, so mommy's hair is not flowers." She reasoned, despite knowing that they didn't fully understand her.

"Flowers!" Natsumi screamed into her mother's ear, yanking down on the hair. Satomi cried from the loud noise and released her hold before trying to wipe away the tears. "I want flowers!" the younger twin shrieked, hitting her mother on the leg now that she had let go of her hair.

The pink haired woman closed her eyes, praying for patience. "Girls…" she sighed. Just then the door opened once more and Toshiro and Akito ran in.

"Natty! Tomi! I came to save you!" Akito called out, going over to the little girls, holding his arms wide for a hug and smiling. He looked eerily similar to his father, the only noticeable difference his dark green eyes.

"Akki!" they both cheered, running towards him and enveloping him in a tight hug. Toshiro laughed, watching them. His sisters were the cutest things in the kingdom, and he loved them so. Sakura instantly became relieved. Somehow, the presence of the two boys always calmed her girls.

Akito laughed, returning their embrace. "You guys were so loud, I could hear you from down the hall!" He told them.

Satomi pulled away from Akito and ducked under his arm to hug her brother. Natsumi stayed with Akito, nuzzling into him and then burying her face in his shirt. "Mommy won't gimme flowers." She pouted.

The pink haired woman nearly rolled her eyes. "Natsumi, honey, maybe Akito can take you outside and get you some flowers, hm?" she asked.

"He can?" she looked back and then up at Akito, beaming.

"Of course. Hana can take you guys and watch over you." Sakura told them.

The maidservant bowed and gestured for them to go ahead and she would follow. Natsumi took off before she could be told otherwise. "Come on Akki!"

The ebony haired boy ran after her as Hana scurried after the children. They entered the garden then, and Akito grabbed Natsumi's hand. "Come on Natty, I'll pick you some flowers." He said.

"Yay!" she squealed with delight, running into the beautiful masses and twirling around in her excitement. "Flowers as pretty as me!" she cheered, clapping her hands together.

He smiled, following her into the plants and beginning to pick some lilies. "Lots and lots of flowers for Natty." He said to himself, making a small bouquet.

The princess smiled, looking around the plants and the sky, soaking in the gorgeous light of the day. Suddenly she stopped, staring up at the sky with a blank stare. "What?" she whispered.

Akito paused in his actions and looked over at the little girl. "Huh?" he asked. "Natty, did you say something?"

But the girl didn't respond. She stared into the sky before looking around the area. Her light jade depths focused on the side of the palace and wordlessly she walked over to the wall, feeling around with her hand. One of the stones pushed in and the wall slid open, revealing a crystallized cave that plunged deep into the earth. She stepped inside, disappearing from sight. "Natty!" Akito called out, his eyes widening. He immediately dropped her flowers and ran after her, not wanting to her get hurt.

"Natty!" he called into the tunnel, moving as quickly as he could to catch up to the small pink haired girl.

She stopped at the mouth of a large cavern. Looking around, her gaze was distracted as she searched the beautiful area. There were diamonds, rubies, and sapphires along all the walls, and there was gold everywhere. She stepped forward and continued in, just as Akito had caught up to her. A few mounds of the gold started to move, and before they knew it a massive dragon head was before them, staring the two down. "Natsumi!" Akito yelled, pulling her back and hiding her behind him, despite the fact he was terrified. What was a dragon doing under their home?

"It's okay Akki." She told him, walking past him and staring at the dragon. "Hi!" Natsumi smiled finally.

'_Beautiful little princess, you are more in tune with us than first anticipated._' The dragon purred as she pat his snout.

"Who…who are you?" Akito asked, walking up to the large beast and looking at him in awe, though he was still a bit weary.

The large golden dragon glanced up, watching Akito with interest. '_How interesting…it's been a while since an Uchiha was the true alpha._'

The young boy's eyes widened. "You know who I am?"

'_Of course._' There was a low growl. '_I know all young one. And you…you will be responsible for something far more precious than any jewel._'

Akito put on a brave face, puffing out his chest a bit. "I'm 'sponcible for Natty. And she's the most precious thing to me."

The dragon chuckled. '_You have no idea…at least not yet_.'

"What?" Natsumi asked, but she wasn't talking to either the dragon or Akito. She was crouched by a large black egg that seemed to be humming. "You want to come out?" the pink haired princess touched the smooth surface and giggled. "I can't open an egg. I'm not a mama hen! If I sat on you, you might break."

Kogané stared over, his old and thoughtful eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. '_Impossible_…'

"Natty, what are you doing?" the young Uchiha asked, walking over and crouching next to the egg. "Who are you talking to?"

"Kensei." She answered with a small shrug. "He wants to come out, so let's take him to my daddy." Natsumi giggled, wrapping her arms around the egg and lifting it up. She stumbled back slightly, only to be caught by Akito. The princess beamed up at him, holding the egg more carefully. She blinked and walked forward, staring at a red egg. "Uh huh…" she nodded. "Oh okay." Natsumi turned and met Akito's gaze. "Rikou wants to come too. Will you get him?"

He frowned. "The red egg?" he asked, getting a nod in return. He walked over to it and picked it up, trying to keep it balanced, since it was heavy.

She giggled and hobbled out, Kogané staring after them, still shocked. When Natsumi and Akito came out from the cave, guards were running all over the place. Finally one saw them and sounded a call to the others. Hana rushed over to them and gasped loudly. "Princess! Where did you get that?"

"I found it. He wants to come out."

The maid servant blinked. "What…?"

Suddenly there was a loud and angry roar, followed by a more feminine sounding one. "Niro! Taira!" Natsumi squealed, hurrying towards the steps of the palace so she could go see her father. Akito followed her, running as fast as he could with the large egg he was holding. And when they entered the throne room, Gaara and Sakura looked over, their somewhat irritated looks disappearing when they saw the eggs.

"Natsumi? Akito?" the pink haired woman asked, lowering down to her daughter's level. "How did you get those?"

"Kensei wants out. Rikou wants out too. So I went to get them." she explained, setting the large black egg down.

"I just followed her." Akito said, placing the red egg next to the black one.

Gaara stood and walked over to them, his expression fearful. "Who…?"

Natsumi smiled up at her father and touched the black egg. "Kensei." Then she touched the red one. "Rikou. They called for me Daddy."

Loud roars erupted around the palace, before two massive beasts landed on either side of the balcony. They shot their heads and necks in, and almost snapped at their eggs and the ones near them, when they saw who it was. Niro growled out warningly. '_Master, I demand to know what is going on. Why are my eggs out from their nest._'

'_I am curious as well._' Taira rumbled lowly, her golden gaze on her eggs. '_They are not toys for the young ones to play with._'

Sakura blinked. "Natsumi…knows their names." She said, confused awe evident in her tone. "She said they called for her, and want out."

Niro lifted his head and then looked at his mate. '_Their names? Even we do not know their names until they hatch._'

Natsumi clapped her hands happily as the black egg shook excitedly. "Kensei can't wait, he wants to meet me and his ma…mast…a?" she tried to form the word.

The pink haired queen stood and looked to Gaara. "We should get Toshiro." She said. "He might be Kensei's master."

The pink haired princess shook her head. "No. Kensei wants to meet Akki." She beamed.

Akito looked confused. "You mean…he's going to be my dragon?" he asked, his gaze glued to the black egg now, which was becoming more energetic in its shaking.

Niro leaned closer and nudged Akito towards the black egg. Natsumi looked up at him, her smile widening as she watched him move closer. The ebony haired boy raised his hand, slowly reaching out and laying it against the hard shell. He drew it back quickly, as the egg cracked and a small snout could be seen. It let out a tiny roar, shaking the egg before making it fall over and shatter, revealing a black dragon with red eyes. It shook off the eggshells, also flinging off some of the liquids from inside the egg. He looked right at Akito, before launching at him, tackling him to the floor. It roared once more, before nuzzling the boy.

Akito reached up and pet the small beast, stroking the top of its head. "I can hear him." He said in awe, before laughing. "You're slimy Kensei."

Natsumi burst into giggles, drawing the attention of the baby dragon. "Hello Kensei!" she waved.

Kensei squawked excitedly, crawling off of his master and going over to the pink haired girl. He circled her legs, rubbing his head against her thigh and cooing. She cried out in excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him lovingly. Gaara stood, his eyes widening. "What is going on?"

Niro made a small noise that sounded somewhat like a call. After all, he wanted to see his first born son. Kensei stopped what he was doing and looked over at his father. He left Natsumi's side, going over to Niro and craning his head up to try and smell the older dragon.

The red dragon cooed, for the first time that anyone had heard, and nuzzled against his son. '_Come my young one._' He said, lowering his head so that Kensei could crawl on top. When he was latched on, Niro pulled out and took off into the sky, not as swiftly as he normally would, but they both disappeared. Taira pulled her head out of the room as well, turning and flying after her mate and offspring.

"What are they doing?" Akito asked, getting up from the floor.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gaara grumbled. He didn't realize how different things were really going to be concerning his dragon.

Natsumi got up, wobbling a bit before she scampered over to the balcony. "They want Kensei to see flight."

Sakura blinked. "How do you know that sweetie?" she asked, walking to the balcony as well and picking up the young girl so she could see better.

The princess looked down at her mother, seeming a bit confused. "I dunno…"

Gaara and Akito came to the balcony as well, watching as the dragons flew around, and moving out of the way when they returned. Kensei hopped off his father's head, cooing along with Taira as she nuzzled him. Akito stepped forward then, going over to his dragon. 'Are you really mine…?' he thought, petting the small beast.

Kensei looked right at him, intelligence clear in his red depths. '_Yes, my young master._' He responded, making Akito go wide eyed. He was going to have to get used to hearing another voice in his head.

"What about the red egg?" Sakura asked, looking back into the throne room at said object. "Didn't Natsumi say that it wanted out too?"

"Rikou wants Toshi. He will not come out until he's here." She told her mother, starting to laugh as Niro and Taira sniffed and licked the princess experimentally.

"Fetch my son." Sakura ordered one of the servants, watching as they ran off to do so. "Gaara, this is so exciting." She smiled at her husband. "Toshiro's going to get his dragon today!" she nearly squealed, trying to reign in her excitement.

The king nodded, but shifted his gaze to Akito. "Akito…come with me please." Gaara said softly, so as to not make the boy think he was in trouble.

"Can Kensei come too?" the young Uchiha asked, reluctant to part with his dragon.

"Yes." The redhead said, turning and going off to one of the side rooms. Akito and his dragon followed, both curious as to what the king wanted.

Once the door was closed, Gaara turned around, assessing the two with curious eyes. "Akito…you understand what has happened correct?"

He nodded. "I get to be a dragon rider like my uncle."

The redhead smiled somewhat and nodded. "Yes…but that is not all. Your dragon, Kensei, is like my own dragon. He is the alpha dragon of his pack. That is why he went to Niro, instead of Taira."

"But I thought Toshiro was s'posed to lead the riders."

"He is." Gaara sighed. "It is the eldest rider's responsibility to lead, which is why it is very important that I speak with you. As you are now in the same position I was. You are a natural leader, that's why the alpha chose you. But you _must_ be submissive to your leader, as I was to Itachi. You will be more powerful and your dragon stronger, but make sure you stay wise." He kneeled down before the boy, placing his hand on his dark locks. "Does that make sense my boy? I know what you are about to go through, so do not hesitate to ask me for anything, okay?"

Akito nodded. "Kay." He said. Kensei made a noise to get both of their attention, before he climbed up Akito's legs and perched on his shoulders. He flapped his wings, something he wouldn't be able to effectively use for a while, wrapping his tail around the boy's neck for better stability. Akito looked from his dragon to the redhead. "He said that he will be a good alpha."

Gaara reached forward and scratched under the dragon's jaw. "I know that he will. He is after all, my own alpha's very first offspring." He smirked and pat Akito's head. "Go have fun boy, enjoy your new life partner."

"Thanks sir!" Akito said, reaching up and holding onto Kensei as he ran from the room. Toshiro just happened to enter then. "Look Toshiro!" he shouted. "I got a dragon!" Kensei chirped, looking over the prince in curiosity.

"Whoa!" the prince exclaimed, running to his friend and admiring the thing on his shoulder. "It's so small! I've never seen a baby dragon before!"

"Me either." Akito laughed, watching as Kensei leaned forward and sniffed the prince's hair. "Natty can talk to him. She said that him and Rikou were ready to come out." he pointed to the red egg. "That's Rikou, he's your dragon. But you gotta touch the egg for him to come out. That's what I did."

Toshiro's eyes widened and he looked over to the mesmerizing orb. "Mine?" he whispered, walking over to the egg and kneeling beside it. "Wait…Natty can speak with them?" he asked, looking over at his mother, who was currently still holding their youngest daughter.

"Apparently so." Sakura said, going over to the red egg. "Now come on Toshiro, I want to see your dragon." She said, practically bouncing in her eagerness.

The younger redhead nodded, placing both his hands over the egg. His eyes widened as it began to shake and crack, the entire case becoming warm. When it exploded, the shell flew all over the place, and in the small smoky cloud, was a light red dragon. He was a bit smaller than Kensei, but his emerald green orbs were full of affection once he met the surprised jade of his master. "Hello Rikou." The prince smiled.

Hearing his name the dragon pounced on the prince and wrapped around him in adoration as he tried to blow fire, but all that came out was smoke. Sakura smiled, watching the entire scene proudly. Taira called out to her second born softly, her head as far inside the room as she could get it.

The red dragon looked up and searched around, bounding towards his mother and jumping on her snout. Niro let out a low noise that sounded like a chuckle as he watched with proud golden eyes. Natsumi grimaced, rubbing her head as if she had a headache. "Too much talking…" she said, closing her eyes.

Kensei roared, hopping off of Akito and scurrying over to the other dragons, wanting to meet his brother. Seeing him coming, Taira raised her head, watching as the black dragon climbed up onto Niro's head once more. '_Hold on little ones._' She said, waiting until Rikou was on top of her head before pulling out and taking off into the air. Niro followed his mate, Kensei letting out a noise of joy as he was taken into the sky once more.

Everyone went back out onto the balconies to watch, Sakura stroking Natsumi's head to try and soothe her. Gaara stopped beside his wife, offering his hands out to take Natsumi from her, since she had been keeping their two year old up for some time now. Toshiro was in absolute awe. "This is _so_ awesome!"

"I can't wait until we can ride them." Akito said as Sakura gave Natsumi to her husband.

The king rubbed his daughter's back and began to walk off, heading for the door. Toshiro turned around and looked after his father.

"Dad, where are you going? What do you think of my dragon?" he smiled hopefully.

"He's an impressive dragon." Gaara said without turning around. "I'm going to lay Natsumi down." Was all he said, disappearing from the throne room. Toshiro frowned, looking down with a small sigh.

Seeing this, Sakura crouched next to her son and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I think he's great sweetheart." She said, tickling his side with her free hand. "Just as great as my little love." She nuzzled him.

He smiled at his mother and nodded. "Yeah…"

She chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Now you and Akito play with your new partners and get to know them. The first few days are important to the bonding process." She said, looking up as the dragons began descend to the rolling grass of the large gardens.

"Come on Akito." Toshiro smiled once more. "Let's go meet them in the yard!" he called, taking off towards the door. Akito ran after his friend, eager to play with his dragon.

Sakura smiled as she stood and looked after the children as they disappeared from the room. She was so happy that her son had finally gotten his dragon, along with Akito. The boys were the best of friends, but tended to get a little competitive, and so it was better that both had their dragons at the same time. Sighing, she turned and headed down the hall to find Satomi and see if her eldest daughter wanted to play with the dragons as well.


	2. Double Trouble

**Constancy**

_Chapter Two_

-Double Trouble-

_**Two Years Later…**_

Natsumi, now four, sat in the field beside her home. It was still within the castle walls, but it was a massive green land that met with the sparkling lake. She was wearing a simple dress that scooped low and had sheer, flowing sleeves. Her hand rested on the black head of a lounging dragon, which was blowing out smoke in his ease. 'I've been having bad dreams…Kensei…' she frowned, looking down at the snoozing beast.

Kensei perked up at this, turning his head to look up at Natsumi. He had grown quite a bit since hatching, and was now four times his original size. '_What kind of bad dreams mistress?_' he cooed, wanting to soothe her troubles away.

'A scary, black shadow keeps coming after me and eats me.' She sighed, shivering from the mere recollection.

He nuzzled her, letting his body heat up a bit to ward off her sudden chill. '_Master Akito and I would never allow that to happen to you._' he said confidently. '_Remember that._'

"I know…" she said aloud, scratching his head once more. Suddenly her eyes went wide and dilated. She took in a sharp breath and stared forward, before standing almost robotically. She turned towards the palace, running off.

'_Mistress!_' Kensei squawked, flying after her and calling for his master, since the pink haired girl's behavior was disconcerting. She stopped once she reached the wall of the palace and felt around. When nothing happened she grimaced and lowered to the ground, touching the soft grass with her hands. Her eyes rolled back and then focused, before the grass sunk down and a tunnel appeared. She continued down with Kensei hurrying after her. Natsumi stopped once she was in a room she hadn't been to in two years.

Her faded gaze searched around before she spotted what she was looking for. She stopped beside a set of eggs that matched in their pale pink color. They were joined, but still two whole eggs. She touched them both and before Kogané could realize what she was doing, Natsumi smashed the eggs on the ground. He roared loudly, snapping at her, but Kensei jumped up and slashed with his claws, defending the pink haired princess.

Kogané screeched out once more, getting up on all fours and moving around the massive cavern. Natsumi stayed focused on the eggs that were cracked. The slightly larger of the two tried to claw out, but was struggling with the shell that was abnormally thick. The small princess began to crack it off, and soon a pink dragon crawled out and cried out.

The other still shook, scratching at the egg. Natsumi hurriedly ripped the shell away until a space large enough allowed a tiny black dragon to claw out. The rest of the egg burst and the dragon plopped onto the ground, crying out. It stretched its black wings, which were tinted with a light pink. Shadowed over its eyes was the same pink of the other dragon, streaking from the corners. When the light jade eyes met the princess', the black dragon launched from the ground and tackled her, crying out with absolute adoration.

The pink dragon hummed, crawling around on the ground, sniffing for her mistress. She stopped by Natsumi and sniffed her, but shook her head before gnawing playfully on her foot. '_I need my mistress_.' A small voice told her. Both dragons had the same jade orbs that were filled with innocence.

'My sissy is above. Can I carry you?' Natsumi asked.

The pink dragon looked up and purred. '_Please small princess, I want my mistress. Thank you for saving us._'

The black dragon squawked. '_My mistress is amazing!_'

Kensei's red gaze was riveted on the smaller female. He roared, getting both beasts' attention as he walked over to where Natsumi and her dragon were. '_I will carry one. You cannot hold both princess._' He said, his head turning towards the entrance of the cavern as his own master rushed in, nearly out of breath.

"Natty, are you okay?" the five year old asked, looking around. Akito's green gaze landed on the two dragons, though he was mostly focused on the black one. "Did you get one too?" he asked, going over to her to get a better look.

The pink haired girl looked up, sitting up as well with her dragon in her arms. "This is Tsuin." Natsumi told Akito with a bright smile. "And Futa." She gestured to the pink dragon, which was hiding behind her from Kensei. The elder dragon sniffed Tsuin, getting in her face. Tsuin snapped and bit Kensei in the nose, making a small snickering sound. Natsumi laughed joyously, snuggling her dragon. "Be nice Tsuin!"

Kensei shook his head, scrunching up his nose from the slight sting. He growled then, snapping at her with his larger jaws, though not hurting her. "Kensei, treat her like a lady." Akito reprimanded, only getting a huff from his dragon as he circled Natsumi and began to inspect Futa in a similar manner. Seeing that his partner was going to be difficult, the young Uchiha decided to let it lie as he held his hand out towards Natsumi's dragon. "Hi, my name is Akito." He smiled slightly, slowly moving his hand to scratch near her ear. 'You look really cool.'

Tsuin sniffed his hand before allowing him to touch her smooth scales. A small purring began to come from her. '_Mistress…he smells nice…_'

Natsumi giggled. "I know he does." She said.

Futa whined, shying away from Kensei and staring at him with wide jade depths. '_I will not hurt you small one._' He cooed, lowering his head only slightly to show her that he meant no harm. '_I just want to learn your scent._'

She crept forward and plopped on his head, since she was tinier then he and Rikou had been. Both the dragons were. Tsuin growled over Natsumi's shoulder at Kensei, giving him a wary look. This made the princess giggle, "I'm so excited!"

Akito smiled, stroking Tsuin's head. "It's okay Tsuin, he's just trying to help." He assured her, before looking to Natsumi. "We should get her to Satomi. I passed her and Minako playing in the garden on my way here."

The princess nodded, letting Tsuin crawl around her neck and perch like a scarf. Natsumi plucked up Futa and cradled her, letting her perch her head on Natsumi's arm. "Let's go find her then, before Niro and Taira get mad again cause' I came in here." She giggled, hurrying towards the door. Kogané growled lowly, watching them, but even he looked weary of Kensei.

'_Beware Alpha. Infatuation is a dangerous thing with a dangerous woman._'

Kensei made a noise similar to a scoff. '_You worry Elder. I will be fine._' He dismissed, following after Natsumi.

Akito looked up at the golden dragon. "Don't worry Kogané, I'll keep an eye on him." he said, before running after the group.

'_That may do more harm than good._' Kogané grumbled.

* * *

When he finally caught up to Natsumi, she and the other dragons were with Satomi and Minako. Futa was practically glowing in her happiness to be with her mistress, and Satomi actually had a smile on her face. Akito ran over, stopping next to Minako, an ebony haired girl with her father's bright blue eyes, and her mother's complexion. "Isn't having a dragon great Tomi?" he asked, smiling at the pink haired girl's rare happiness.

"I've never been so…happy." She breathed out, snuggling with Futa. "You're so pretty." She told her new companion, petting her head and getting a happy squawk.

It was then that Natsumi finally seemed to notice the difference between the dragons. "How come Tsuin is black and Futa is pink?" she blinked. "They were both in pink eggs."

"That is kind of weird." Minako agreed, looking at the two dragons in interest.

The ground shook and a loud roar almost knocked the four children off their feet. '_You!_' Niro screamed, watching Natsumi with fury. '_What have you done?_'

Natsumi was wide eyed, and Tsuin cowered in her arms before her father. "They couldn't get out! They would have died!" she cried out. Kensei rushed over before the princess and her dragon, letting out a roar of his own, though it was not yet powerful enough to rival the king's. He puffed his chest up and extended his wings, a clear sign that he would defend both females from the red dragon if need be.

Taira landed next to her mate, her fangs shown in her anger. '_You have trespassed on my den one too many times child._' she hissed, glaring at Natsumi.

Futa squeaked out in protest, hissing at her mother since she was nearest to her. Niro stalked forward and swatted the black dragon from his path before lunging at Natsumi. He roared loudly, making Natsumi scream and hide her face in her crossed arms, as did the other two girls, who were scared to death. There was a loud clank, as if metal clashed with metal, and when she opened her eyes, Gaara was standing between her and Niro, his sword drawn, parrying his own dragon's claws. "What are you doing!" he demanded, glaring both dragons down, who immediately backed off. Niro because this was his master and lord, and Taira because her mate would not allow her to even attempt a move on his master.

'_She desecrated my den again._' Taira said, still sounding upset, but less so. '_And forced my daughters from their eggs._'

"They were dying!" Natsumi cried out, hiding behind her father.

Niro growled. '_I don't know how you would know that. Master, I am still hesitant to believe this tiny girl can speak with unhatched dragons._'

Kensei, having finally recovered from being hit away, roared once more, stopping at the redheaded king's side. '_She can._' He said, baring his sharp teeth. '_So stand down._'

Akito's eyes widened. "Kensei!" he said, glancing from his dragon to its elder. Anyone knew it wasn't a god idea to stand up to the dragon king, but every day his dragon grew more and more like the alpha he was.

'_Stand down young one_.' Niro sighed, looking exhausted. '_I tire of your defiance. You cater to my master's child as much as you cater to your own lord._' The large dragon glanced over to his mate, not at all threatened by his son. '_Examine the newborns. Make sure they are alright._'

Taira nodded, moving around him and peering at Natsumi and the two young dragons. She brought her head close to the princess, sniffing Futa and Tsuin to inspect them. '_They appear fine._' She said, cooing to the still startled dragons and licking them to try and calm their nerves. It wasn't good to overwork their small hearts so soon following their hatching, after all.

Natsumi set her dragon down, as did Satomi, and both hobbled over to their mother, licking her snout as she lowered it. '_We couldn't get out_.' Tsuin piped.

'_Shell too thick, we are too small._' Futa whimpered.

'_My poor babies._' The queen said, nuzzling them. '_Come._' She lowered her head, allowing the two to climb on top of it. '_We shall fly._' She said, before taking off. Kensei immediately followed, wanting to be with the females as they experienced what flying was like. Niro watched them before looking back down. He laid his head on the grass before Natsumi, meeting her gaze.

'_Forgive me small one…I just worry for my children…thank you for hearing their cries…_'

Natsumi smiled happily. "Of course!"

The dragon nodded and took off after his mate. Gaara sighed, sheathing his sword and watching them. "What happened this time?" he asked his youngest.

"I was just sitting with Kensei and suddenly I heard them crying out. They've been trying to get free for a few days now and were dying. I had to do something. It was my dragon!" Natsumi huffed.

"So everything is okay now?" Minako asked, confused. It was hard for her to keep up with everything, since she had no way of hearing what any of the dragons had been saying, or their masters' thoughts, for that matter.

"Sort of…" Akito looked to the redhead. "Kensei…really likes Tsuin." He said. "Like…a lot." He frowned, unable to think of how to describe it.

Gaara glanced down at Akito with a calculating gaze. But Natsumi spoke before he could. "But she bit him!"

"Yeah…that made it worse." The young Uchiha looked to the ground, digging the toe of his boot into the dirt.

The king's gaze narrowed. "Worse how?"

Akito blushed slightly. "He…likes a female that will stand up to him…despite how much bigger he is."

He rolled his eyes and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fantastic." The king growled, starting to walk off. "Be sure you rein him in, we don't need dragons becoming attached before the two destined are intertwined with one another. And I say this because Metsuki was head over heels for Taira before she was bound with Niro."

Natsumi watched her father leave, blinking in her confused state. "But Tsuin is just a baby."

Minako frowned. "Aren't they brother and sister?" she scrunched her nose up. "That's icky."

The ebony haired boy looked at her. "That doesn't matter to dragons." He explained, before returning his gaze to the sky. He could feel his dragon's feelings, and despite the king's warning, he already knew it was too late. Once Kensei set his sights on a goal, he did everything in his power to get it. No matter what it was.

"I'm gonna go find Shiro." The onyx haired girl said before bouncing off, not waiting for anyone to acknowledge her declaration.

Satomi stared at the Uchiha and then up into the sky. She seemed to hear his train of thought, despite the fact that the dragons were far off. "But what if Kensei doesn't get what he wants?"

"He'll kill for it." Akito said softly.

Natsumi gasped. "Like kill one of the other dragons kill?"

"If he has to." The Uchiha whispered, before looking to the two princesses. "Don't worry." He tried to smile, since both appeared upset by the news. "I'll make sure to keep him under control until the ceremony. And if it comes down to it, I'll stop him. I promise."

The two didn't look too sure, but it wasn't too much longer that the dragons returned and landed gracefully. Futa and Tsuin hopped off their mother and wrapped around their respective twins' legs. '_Flying is wonderful!_' Tsuin exclaimed.

'_Most invigorating!_' Futa purred.

Satomi blinked. "Inviga-what?"

'_Invigorating, young princess._' Kensei said, making his way over to Akito. '_And it is._'

The elder princess blushed from her embarrassment. "I dunno what that means." She admitted, Natsumi nodding with her.

'_Really exciting._' Taira chuckled, brushing her head against her mate's. '_Should we call for Rikou? He will want to meet them as well._'

'_Not without my master. I sense it will be somewhat chaotic._' Niro nodded and gestured to the girls. '_Climb aboard. We will show Her Highness the new hatchlings and Taira will bring Rikou._' The red dragon lowered onto his belly and allowed the princesses to climb on with their dragons. '_Can you sustain your master yet Kensei?_'

'_Yes._' The black dragon said.

Akito blinked. "But Kensei, we've never-"

'_We can try._' Kensei said. '_Just get on. We'll never know unless you do._' His tongue flicked out for a moment as he met the Uchiha's gaze.

He sighed, tightening his lips before climbing on top of his dragon. He situated himself the way he had seen his father and uncle do many times before, looping his arms around the beast's neck. 'Okay…I'm ready.' He said, trying not to feel apprehensive about the whole idea.

Hearing this, Niro took off, making the twins giggle excitedly and their small dragons roar out in delight. '_Father! Father_!' they called together, letting their wings fill with air.

Kensei took off too, Akito's grip tightening harshly when he saw the ground becoming smaller. '_Calm down master._' Kensei rumbled, glaring back at him. '_You're making this even more difficult than it already his._' The black dragon tried to speed up, wanting to be closer to the newborns, and show how strong he was. Akito loosened his grip slightly, noticing that when he began to relax his dragon didn't wobble as much, and the flight was smoother.

They sped up, actually able to keep up pretty well with the older dragon. And when they landed on the balcony of the throne room, Akito had a huge smile on his face. "Wow." He said, dismounting. He stumbled a bit from slight dizziness, but was caught by Kensei. "That was awesome."

'_And you were worried._' Kensei snickered.

Sakura walked out onto the balcony then, confusion on her face. "What's going on Niro?" she asked, taking in the scene. She squinted slightly, seeing her daughters aboard the red dragon, along with something else. "Natsumi? Satomi? What are you doing up there?"

"Look Mommy! Look!" Natsumi cried, sliding down Niro's side and then running over to her mother. She lifted up Tsuin, who stared wide eyed at the queen. "I got a dragon! Her name is Tsuin!"

The pink haired woman gasped, a look of delight coming to her face. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, carefully taking the small creature from her daughter. "She's beautiful." She said, examining her, before scratching beneath her chin. "And such wonderful coloring. What a sweetheart we have here."

Tsuin flicked her tongue out at Sakura, making a small purring noise. She flailed around before beginning to gnaw on the woman's hands. Satomi was next to her sister, Futa in her arms and watching her sister bask in the attention. "I got one too Mommy. She's Futa."

"Futa." Sakura said, giving Natsumi her dragon back before taking the other one. "Why, you're almost the same pink as my Taira." She smiled, stroking the small dragon. "And just as adorable as she was when she was a hatchling." She scratched behind Futa's ear. "Congratulations sweeties, mommy is so proud of you." she lowered down to the ground to be closer to both of her daughters and their dragons.

"Really?" they both asked, smiling as they hugged their dragons like stuffed animals.

"Of course." She nodded, stroking both of her daughters' heads. "Having a dragon companion is one of the best things in the world. Other than being with the one you love, but that's a matter for a different time." She laughed, kissing both girls' foreheads. "And when they're older we can go flying together. Won't that be fun?"

"Yes!" the twins cheered together, giggling. They looked almost exactly alike in that moment, aside from the slightly different lengths of their hair. Natsumi kept hers short and just above her shoulders, while Satomi's was a small braid that stopped above her shoulder blades.

The doors of the throne room opened and Gaara walked in with Toshiro and Minako following after him. On the other balcony, Taira landed and Rikou flew in, sliding on the floor. He looked around excitedly and then spotted the two new dragons he'd heard about. He let out an excited roar and bounded towards them. Seeing this, Kensei immediately intercepted the red dragon, hissing and baring his teeth in warning. He rumbled low in his chest, a sound that no one, even Akito, had ever heard him make before.

Akito began to move towards his dragon to stop him. "Kensei-" he said, halting in his movements when his dragon snapped at him, before returning his red gaze to Rikou, keeping up his defensive pose.

Rikou shrunk back, appearing confused, but did not challenge the other. Their conversation was silent, even to their riders. Rikou lowered into a submissive bow, laying flat on his belly as to not provoke his elder and better. Natsumi ran forward, her eyes watering from fear. "Kensei stop it!" she cried, unable to stop the flow. Tsuin looked up to her mistress and hissed warningly at the larger dragon.

Kensei snapped at her, growling in a commanding tone, his words still silent to everyone around him as he put Tsuin in her place and returned his attention to the other male. And for once, the black dragon did not immediately cater to Natsumi's desires. Instead he walked forward, stopping before the red dragon and holding his head high in a continued display of dominance. Then he lowered his head, touching snouts with Rikou and letting out a grunt, showing that he now had permission to approach the new females of their herd.

The light red dragon lowered his head and hurried around Kensei, before stopping in front of Natsumi, who was still crying. He tilted his head and licked her cheek, catching some of the tears. '_Fear not small one…I am fine_.'

'B-but what if he hurt you?' Natsumi met the dragon's gaze, sniffing. 'Akito said he would kill.'

'_I'll pummel him first mistress!_' Tsuin promised, looking forward at the dragon. Rikou leaned closer and sniffed her. Tsuin sneezed, making Rikou snap back in surprise before snickering.

'_You are funny._' He cooed, licking her head.

Tsuin grumbled, but allowed it. Kensei walked over to Natsumi and nudged her slightly. '_I would not have done anything to cause you more duress mistress._' He cooed. '_Please do not be so upset._'

Akito made his way over to them and put his hand on Natsumi's shoulder. 'He means it Natty…Kensei was just showing that he is alpha, nothing more.'

The princess shrugged off his hand and walked away, leaving the room as she cradled her dragon. Gaara watched her disappear and sighed. Toshiro frowned and headed over to his dragon, patting his head. "You alright?"

'_Of course master. Kensei was just being pushy as always._' Rikou snickered, grinning at Kensei to show he was not being disrespectful.

Kensei scoffed, nipping at his brother. '_Your thick hide would have protected you anyways._' he teased.

Minako raised her hand, her cerulean eyes wide. "Yes Minako?" Sakura asked, giving the girl an odd look.

"What happened?" she asked innocently, lowering her hand and giving everyone else a curious look.

"The first female has been born." Gaara said simply. "Kensei, being the alpha, was now in the position to show himself the leader he is to be. So he showed his dominance. Which he will have to do with the others when they finally hatch."

"But then why is Natty and her dragon upset?" the ebony haired girl questioned. "Tomi and hers are just fine, so how is it different with them?"

Satomi sighed. "She is close with the dragons, even if they aren't her own. She can feel them. She was scared cause' Rikou was scared."

The red dragon growled. '_I was not scared._' He grumbled.

'_Were too._' Kensei snickered, a haughty expression coming to his features.

Akito rolled his eyes and looked at Toshiro. "I'm sorry about that." he said.

The prince just smirked. "I don't know why you're apologizing to me. I'm not the one mad." He chuckled, patting his dragon's head.

"If she wanted to hear what I have to say she would have stayed." The Uchiha said stubbornly. "Come on Kensei, I want to practice flying."

Kensei snorted. '_Master, I really think you should-_'

"No." Akito glared, crossing his arms. 'We did what you wanted to do, and now we're going to do what I want to do. And I want to practice so that we can be good at it.'

The dragon sighed softly. '_Very well._' He turned and made his way to the balcony, the Uchiha right behind him.

Satomi sighed. "Idiot…"

"Satomi!" Sakura scolded.

The younger pink haired girl blushed. "What?" she replied innocently. "Daddy says it all the time to your caretaker."

The queen sent a glare to her husband, before returning her gaze to her daughter. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can say it. You know daddy says words that mommy doesn't like sometimes."

"But you say it too…" Satomi mumbled.

Sakura huffed. "Well…you can't say it until you're older." She nodded in finality.

The princess huffed, grumbling as she walked off to find her sister. Toshiro smiled, looking up at his parents. "I'm so glad we have two more dragons!"

"Me too sweetie." The pink haired woman smiled at her son. Though both she and Gaara knew that having two females was going to complicate things, especially concerning Kensei.

* * *

Akito frowned. "Kensei! What are you doing?" he asked as they dove towards the palace.

'_You are going to speak with Princess Natsumi._' The black dragon explained, heading towards said girl's balcony. '_You must make things right with her in order for there to once more be harmony in our pack._'

"But I don't understand why she's so upset." The Uchiha said as they landed.

Kensei looked at his master, meeting his gaze. '_Then ask her._'

The ebony haired boy scoffed. 'You're a pain sometimes.' He walked over to the entrance into Natsumi's room and poked his head in. "Natsumi?" he called out, spotting the pink haired girl lying on her bed with Tsuin next to her. "Can I come in?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "No."

Akito's brow furrowed, but before he could back away, Kensei snorted. '_Go in anyways._' the young alpha said.

He nodded, and entered the room, making his way over to her bed. "Natty," he said a bit softer, climbing up onto the mattress and sitting next to her form. "What's wrong?" he leaned over her to try and get a look at her face. She sat up quickly, glaring at him angrily.

"If I yell the guards will run in here and you'll be in trouble." She huffed, daring him to linger. The small black dragon snickered, before catching a glimpse of the other dragon on the balcony. She shrunk back and scooted underneath the mass of pillows.

The Uchiha frowned, looking a bit sad, though part of that was what he could feel coming from Kensei. "But Natty, I want to know what's wrong." He said, reaching out and carefully holding her hand in his. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. I know it scared you."

"I was _not_ scared." The small princess huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well it made you sad." Akito said, leaning closer to her. "And I don't like it when you're sad. I like to see you smile." The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly.

She frowned, giving him another threatening glare. "You just don't wanna feel bad anymore."

He huffed. "Nu uh." He denied, before smiling a bit deviously. "I wanna see the prettiest smile in the whole world!" he declared, beginning to tickle the pink haired girl. "C'mon Natty, lemme see your happy face."

Natsumi smacked his hands away, scooting away from him, now having to force the frown, and he could tell. "I don't want to smile." She said, sliding off her bed. Tsuin poked her head out and watched the two with a curious stare.

'_Mistress run! He will attack!_' she cried out. And no sooner had the thoughts reached the pink haired girl, Akito had jumped off the bed and began chasing her around.

"The tickle monster will get you and make you smile!" the ebony haired boy threatened, his arms extended as he wriggled his fingers in a tickling motion.

"No!" Natsumi screamed, covering her mouth before she could laugh, which in turn would make her smile. "Get away!" she mumbled out from beneath her hands, the smallest hint of laughter forcing through as well.

"Never!" Akito laughed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the ground, turning in a circle. "You are my prisoner!" he declared, tickling her while she was still in his hold.

Laughter finally burst out from her mouth and filled the room with the glorious sound as she beamed. "Stop it Akito!" Natsumi giggled loudly. Tsuin, who had come out from the pillows fully, was on the edge of the bed, watching with jittery excitement. She launched off the bed and landed on Akito, biting at his hair as if it were her enemy.

'_Unhand the mistress you dark haired cretonne!_' she declared, trying to pull at it.

Akito's laughter increased. "Tsuin! You're messing up my hair!" he smiled, having to release Natsumi in order to mess with the dragon on top of him. "I'll tickle you too!" he threatened, beginning to do so to the newborn's sides.

Seeing all of the happiness in the room, Kensei scurried in, though he hesitated slightly upon reaching the pink haired princess. He nuzzled her side, barking softly before laying his head against her stomach and looking up at her. '_Can I play too mistress?_' he asked, his tail swishing back and forth in his thinly veiled excitement.

Tsuin pounced on the older dragon's head, biting his ear. '_Too big! Hurt my mistress already!_' she yelled, doing the same to Kensei's ear that she had to Akito's. Natsumi blinked and watched the two somewhat fight it out, since Kensei couldn't shake off the small thing. But all the princess did was giggle.

"I think this is going to happen a lot. Tsuin thinks she's an alpha."

"Kensei doesn't seem to mind too much." Akito said, watching as Kensei rolled on the ground to shake off the smaller dragon, though he did it in a way that wouldn't crush or hurt her. And while she was down he stood quickly so that he could hover over her.

'_Calm down small one._' He ordered, blowing a bit of smoke on her to cause her to cease her thrashing. '_I would never be rough with my princess._'

Tsuin attempted to blow fire at the male, but all that came out was smoke. She lowered to the ground, her rear shaking as her claws flexed. '_My princess._' She warned. Natsumi had to admit, for a small spit of a dragon, Tsuin had a lot of spunk. Especially since she herself found Kensei scary sometimes, just like she did Niro.

Kensei appeared to smirk. '_Very well._' he lowered his head and licked the top of hers before she could react, getting rid of Rikou's smell.

"Kensei, his majesty said not to do that." Akito scolded, knowing that the real reason behind his actions was completely possessive.

Natsumi looked to Akito, confusion portraying through her bright jade eyes. "Not do what?"

Tsuin squawked, but remained under Kensei's tongue, letting him do as he pleased, which was pretty much bathe her himself. '_Stupid Alpha…_' she grumbled.

'_Funny female._' The male dragon responded, laying next to her when he was finished in his task.

"Um…" Akito looked at her. "He's just not supposed to grow too attached to any of the female dragons, since there's the mating ceremony when we're all of age." He explained. "Your father said it wasn't a good idea to form bonds before then, in case they are broken. But Kensei doesn't seem to care." He sighed.

"Kinda like you, huh?" Natsumi smiled at him, nudging him with her elbow.

He smiled in return. "Yeah…I guess so." He said, having never realized the similarity.

The princess giggled, walking over and picking up Tsuin. "Come on Akito. Let's go find the others and get lunch!" she declared, opening her door and hurrying out.

Akito turned his gaze from her to his dragon. "You better not get too attached." He warned. "Cause' there's no guarantee that you'll get what you want."

'_The situation is the same for you Master._' Kensei said, rising from the floor. '_But I always get what I want, so I am not worried._' He walked past the Uchiha towards the door. '_Now come, mistress does not like to be kept waiting._' He left then.

The ebony haired boy frowned. Kensei was right. The dragon always got what he wanted. And it was like his father had told him. Uchihas always got what they wanted in the end, no matter what. And so he shouldn't be worried, he thought as he ran after his dragon. Because when it came down to it, things would turn out in his favor, with or without his interference.


	3. Outsider

**Constancy **

_Chapter Three_

-Outsider-

_**Two Years Later…**_

Natsumi and Satomi sat in one of the palace's comfort room, which was decorated like a fancy living room. They were coloring in their sketch books that were scattered over the floor. Crayons littered the floor and surprisingly, they were quiet. Even their dragons were snoozing in amass of pillows. They were much bigger now, but still were allowed in the palace.

Tsuin, the long black dragon, grumbled out, opening her eye to check on the girls. When she was sure they were still content with their task, she closed her eye once more and eased out a breath. The door to the room opened and both dragons lifted their heads and looked over to the prince as he came in.

Toshiro looked excited, "Sisters! We have a visitor from another land! A wealthy aristocrat, and she brought her son. He seems really nice!" The twins were up in a second, their own curiosity sparking. The dragons groaned and got up from their makeshift nests and followed the trio out, until they reached the throne room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Natsumi and Satomi cried out, freezing when all eyes were on them. All three siblings blushed.

"Sorry." Toshiro hurried out. "We just wanted to meet Vincent."

The girls nodded, their gazes landing on an auburn haired boy with sparkling aquamarine eyes. "Yo." The boy waved, though he didn't move from his mother's side. That is until his gaze landed on the two dragons following the Sabakus. "Wow! Cool!" he smiled, running over to the group. "Are they yours?" he asked, looking at the princesses.

Futa and Tsuin growled lowly at the boy, lowering their heads so they were between him and their masters. '_This boy smells odd._' Tsuin whispered to her mistress.

'_A foreigner._' Futa agreed, watching the boy closely.

Natsumi smiled brightly, leaning over her dragon's head. "Hi! I'm Natsumi!"

"I'm Vincent." The auburn haired visitor laughed, shaking her hand as he scratched the back of his head with the other. "I guess your dragons don't like me that much, huh?" he observed, since they still had not let up on their defensive stances.

Toshiro shook his head. "Dragons are wary of anyone new who comes to their masters." the prince explained. "My sisters are princesses, so naturally they are protected more so than normal."

The shorter pink haired girl nodded. "In fact Niro and Taira are creeping around and watching you two to make sure you do nothing to harm their masters."

Gaara cleared his throat, getting the children's attention. "Forgive me Lady Terumi. My children are a bit eccentric and lack manners."

The auburn haired beauty simply chuckled. "Yes well, they're young, and have time to learn." She smiled. "Besides, I'm surprised your son is as well behaved as he is. That must be your wife's doing, no doubt." She smiled.

The king scoffed. "The girls take after her more than I. She may be responsible for my son, but he takes after me I assure you. I only wish she would spend more time with the girls and teach them the respectful ways. She is too easy on them because she sees herself in them." Toshiro snickered as both the twins gasped.

"Father!" they cried out in shock.

Vincent blinked. "Isn't it a good thing that the princesses take after her majesty sire?" he asked, looking back at the girls and smiling. "They are so pretty, after all, and I heard the queen is very charming."

Both girls blushed and smiled, loving the attention they were getting. Gaara rolled his eyes, "Charming my-sweetheart!" he sat up immediately when Sakura made her entrance into the room. "How wonderful for you to join us, I was just speaking of you."

The pink haired woman smiled. "Good things I hope." She kissed her husband on the cheek before looking to their guests. "Lady Terumi, it's so nice to see you." she said.

"A pleasure to see you as well your Highness." Mei smiled, nodding to her offspring. "This is my son, Vincent."

"Your Majesty." Vincent bowed in a grand gesture, making Sakura laugh.

"Such good manners." She complimented. "He looks so much like you Mei, the relation is undeniable."

The auburn haired woman nodded. "Yes, thank heavens he didn't wind up looking like his father. Such a fickle man."

Vincent nodded. "Fickle man indeed." He repeated. "I am strong like my beautiful mother!"

Satomi giggled. "I think he's cute."

"Me too." Natsumi whispered.

"Why don't you kids find Akito and play outside while we adults catch up." Sakura suggested. "It's a beautiful day, after all, and you can show Vincent your dragons."

"Okay!" Natsumi giggled. "We'll meet you guys down there!"

Tsuin lowered, allowing her mistress to climb onto her back, and without another word she darted forward and took off out the window. Satomi followed suit, leaving the two boys together to scale the stairs. When they landed in the green yard, Akito was already there with Kensei, primping him and sharpening his claws for him. "Hi Akito." Satomi said in a bored tone, sliding off her dragon. Natsumi practically exploded when her feet touched the ground.

"Oh my gosh Akito! There's a new boy! And he's super cool!"

The black pink-streaked dragon nodded with her mistress, giving Kensei a provoking stare, before finding a cloud more amusing. Kensei blew out some smoke in a slight huff, before turning his gaze to Natsumi and his master. "He can't be _that_ cool." Akito said, trying to show that he didn't care.

"His hair makes me think of copper." Satomi smiled slightly.

"And his eyes are the most pretty blue I've ever seen!" Natsumi continued.

Akito frowned, stopping his task and looking at the pink haired princesses. "You don't have a crush on him, do you?" he asked, though his question was mostly aimed to the younger of the two.

Natsumi blinked, meeting his slightly flustered green stare. "Why?" she asked curiously. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters." He said, returning his attention to Kensei's claws so that she couldn't see his face.

"Whhhhhhyyy?" the princess giggled, hopping over to him. "Why? Why? Why?"

The ebony haired boy tried to keep his face from her line of vision. "Because it does."

Kensei snickered. '_Master wants the princess' attention all to himself._' Akito stood and pulled away from his dragon.

"Does he now?" Natsumi cheered, sounding excited. But then they all heard Toshiro yell to them. The redhead and the new boy ran towards them, out of breath as Rikou glided down and landed beside Kensei.

'_A new boy?_' the red dragon asked, arching his head towards his leader.

Tsuin purred. '_A cutie boy. Such pretty eyes._'

The alpha turned his red gaze to her. '_Don't_ _tell me you like an outsider._' He said, wrapping his neck around hers and getting a closer look at her face. '_You, who is always so mistrusting._' He brushed his nose against hers.

'_And aren't I always being scolded to be kinder?_' Tsuin growled softly, not moving an inch, since she would not back down.

Natsumi looked at the two, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. "Oh my…" Akito blushed as well, though it was less noticeable.

Kensei rumbled low in his chest, before nipping her. '_Yet you are still so rude to me._'

'_I will always be elusive and defiant to you. You know this._' the female dragon chuckled, looking over as Vincent stopped before them in absolute awe.

"Wow." He breathed out. "You guys are so cool looking!"

The large black dragon unwound his neck from the female's and moved his face down closer to Vincent. '_He smells odd._' He breathed out heavily on the auburn haired boy's face, making Akito laugh.

'And his eyes aren't really that great.' The ebony haired boy smirked, crossing his arms.

Tsuin arched her head, '_Does he now?_' she wondered, winding around Vincent, pressing her snout against his forehead.

Natsumi burst into a fit of giggles. The auburn haired boy was frozen with fear. "What's going on? Did I make her mad? Is she trying to kill me?"

The princess shook her head. "No, no. She won't kill you. She's just being funny."

Futa rolled her eyes, watching with her mistress. '_Such an anomalous sister I have._'

Tsuin pulled away from Vincent before returning to Kensei and brushing her tail against his nostrils. '_Do I smell odd now? ...Master._' she hissed.

Kensei growled, showing his fangs. '_Your master I am indeed._' He said. '_And as such, I shall replace the human's scent with my own._' He moved and brushed his body against hers, a smirk on his features.

Tsuin growled, snaking out of his hold and shooting into the sky before flying off towards the lake. Natsumi sighed, "She's so playful with him."

"Sometimes I think a little too playful." Akito said, watching as his dragon took off after her. Then he looked to the auburn haired boy. "So who are you?" he asked, giving the newcomer a bored stare.

"The name's Vincent." He said offering his hand to Akito with a friendly smile. "My mom and I are from the northern island of Caprisa."

The Uchiha glanced down at the hand, before looking up at his face. "Akito." He said, shaking Vincent's hand. "Kensei is my dragon. He's the big black one."

"That's so cool. He's amazing. I've never seen a beast so regal and lethal." Vincent was in awe, staring after them. Natsumi was beside him then, giving him a bright smile.

"It's amazing! And we can talk to them too!"

He gasped. "What?"

Akito nodded. "Yeah, in our heads." He tapped his skull. "Though Natsumi can talk to all of them, cause' she's special."

Vincent looked over the small princess and smiled. "Really?"

"Really, really." She replied happily, "any and all dragons so far. I can even talk to them when they are in their eggs."

"That's so insane. You're pretty amazing then, huh?"

Her smiled brightened. "I try." Vincent laughed, resting his hand on her shoulder. Akito felt his anger grow, and began to march over to them to remove Vincent's hand from Natsumi's shoulder. He halted when he noticed the vacant look to the pink haired girl's jade depths. Knowing what it meant, he ran over and cupped her face with his hands.

"Natty?" he asked, stroking her cheeks as he searched her face. "Natty, is an unborn dragon talking to you again?"

Her eyes were unfocused, searching his own as if she were trying to focus on all the chatting going on inside her head. Tsuin and Kensei landed abruptly, rushing over to the pair in alarm. "Really?" Natsumi whispered. "Are you sure? But…he…it's…" her mouth went dry before she pulled away from Akito and headed towards the palace. Satomi frowned and chased after her sister.

"Not again." She sighed. "Futa, please tell Niro and Taira not to become upset!"

The pink dragon nodded and took off into the sky. The entire group of kids ran after her, Akito speeding up so that he was right behind her. Natsumi searched the wall with her hands, frowning before moving along the edge and trying to find the switch. She let out an aggravated yell and slammed her fists against the stone. "I'm trying!" she screamed.

Toshiro looked confused. "I thought mother said Taira buried the exits."

The information seemed to surface in the young princess' mind. "Then I shall make one." She whispered, her eyes widening as her eyes began to glow with a green brightness. She touched the ground and the earth began to shake as the soil loosened and shifted beneath them before a narrow tunnel appeared. When the earth stopped moving, Natsumi pulled up her hand and headed down the path.

Vincent swallowed. "What the heck?"

"That's new to everyone." Akito said, grabbing his arm. "Now come on, whatever this is has to do with you." he pulled him towards the tunnel, crawling in after his friend.

Toshiro and Satomi followed, already hearing the angered roar of the larger dragons. "Not good." Satomi whispered.

Finally, they all emerged from the tunnel and Natsumi ran forward, looking around for the eggs. She spotted them at the center of the room. Kogané lifted his massive head and watched her, relaxing once he recognized their visitor. '_The king and queen find your persistence in breaking their rules quite trying._'

'They can get over it.' Natsumi told him, kneeling beside the last two eggs, which were rumbling. "I brought him." she spoke. "Just like you asked."

Vincent was wide eyed and amazed, not only by the crystal cave but the fact that the princess was speaking to an egg. Natsumi picked up the green egg and stood, turning and offering it to the auburn haired boy. He was speechless. "Wh-what?"

"He wants you." she stepped closer. He frowned, reaching forward and holding the egg. It shook violently and began to crack and when it did shatter, there was a slimy green dragon, sitting in the palm of his hands. He cried out, finally free from his confines.

'_Master! I have been waiting for you for so long!_' the young dragon whispered across Vincent's mind, scaring him so badly he almost dropped him.

Akito frowned. This wasn't good, because now this boy that had such 'amazing eyes' and 'cool hair' was going to be staying with them. And he didn't want to share Natsumi's attention. Nor was it good that he had a dragon, because once became a threat to Kensei, the black dragon was going to become even more aggressive than he already was. "What's his name?" he asked, glancing at the auburn haired boy.

Vincent waited and then smiled. "Ikasu. His name is Ikasu."

Natsumi and Satomi were around him in an instant, looking over the dragon. "Aw! He's so cute!" they cried together.

"Well what about that other egg?" the ebony haired boy questioned. "It's still shaking."

Natsumi turned and looked down. She giggled, "Retsu, come out." she called, tapping the egg lightly. As if the touch had caused the crack, the shell exploded and there lay a light blue dragon. She huffed out and Natsumi carefully picked her up. 'Hello Retsu.'

'_My princess_.' The baby dragon lowered her head. '_I am finally free! I must find my mistress! She will be incomplete until I find her._'

"But you're so tiny…" Natsumi frowned. "Are you sure you shouldn't wait till you get bigger?"

'_I am strong my princess! I can do it! But first I must find my mother!_' the dragon cried out.

"We should take them out to Taira and Niro." Akito said. "So they can fly."

"Oh!" Natsumi nodded. "Right." she said, hurrying from the chamber and back up the tunnel.

When everyone emerged, it was to an angry king and queen dragon. '_What have I told you?_' Taira snapped at her, before seeing her last two children out of their eggs. '_Young ones._' She cooed, lowering her head and sniffing them. She licked Ikasu, nuzzling him before turning her attention to Retsu and doing the same. '_You are finally hatched._'

Niro moved over the two, his threatening gaze on Vincent. '_Why is this filth touching my offspring?_'

"Because he is Ikasu's master!" Natsumi cheered.

'_And I must go find mine!_' Retsu squawked, swishing her tail back and forth. '_Please, can I go?_'

Taira chuckled. '_Not yet small one. You must grow a bit more._'

'_No! I will only wait one week. I know I can fly as I practice!_' she declared, making Niro chuckle.

'_In one week's time, we will see if you are ready to take flight. Alright small one?_'

Retsu cried out in bliss as Taira allowed her onto her head before they took off. Niro took Ikasu and lifted from the ground. Natsumi stared after them, as did Vincent. "What does this mean?" he asked.

Satomi smiled. "That you're a dragon rider.

* * *

Akito threw a ball up and down in a bored manner. It had been about four months since Vincent had become a dragon rider, and he'd adjusted pretty well. Because he was now a dragon rider, he was living at the palace. For the first month his mother had stayed, and she had some pretty interesting things to say about men, that was for sure. When she was assured that her son would be fine without her, she left, with the promise to visit as soon as she could.

He didn't really like having the other boy around, simply because he had to work harder for Natsumi's attention sometimes. Vincent was fun to hang out with, it was just when he got a little too friendly with the pink haired girl that the Uchiha became defensive.

Ikasu was growing nicely, and thankfully hadn't posed a challenge to Kensei yet. Though on occasion Tsuin would give the green dragon more attention just to get on the alpha's nerves.

"When is she going to get here?" the ebony haired boy asked, looking at the redhead next to him, who was reading a book. "Isn't today the day she's supposed to arrive?"

"Well we got word that they had found her. So…it should be any day now. But why are you so interested?" the prince wondered.

"Because if there's a new girl then Vincent might leave Natsumi alone." Akito grumbled, crossing his arms.

Toshiro chuckled. "Uh huh…or you want to see if you can make Natsumi jealous?"

He scoffed. "Please. That is stupid."

"Sure it is." The redhead smirked. Suddenly, they both heard a loud gong, signaling that something was approaching and was being allowed in the gates. "That must be her. Let's go see!" Toshiro smiled, putting down his book before running to the window and whistling. Not seconds later a light red dragon swooped down and hovered so that he could jump on. "Come on Akito! Let's go!" he called, disappearing.

Akito ran to the window and called for his dragon, leaping onto his back when he came. He landed at the gate, seeing that he and Toshiro were the first ones there. He dismounted his dragon, seeing that Retsu was back, and had grown a bit in her absence. There was a girl with her, with short brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hi!" Toshiro said, running up to them and examining them both. "My name is Toshiro! I'm the prince of this palace."

"I'm Taka." She said, smiling slightly.

The ebony haired boy sighed. "My name is Akito."

"Welcome to the palace Taka." the redhead said, gesturing to the dragons. "This is Rikou and Kensei."

She looked up at the larger dragons. "Wow." She said in awe. "Is Retsu going to get that big?" she pointed to Kensei, who was the larger of the two.

Akito shook his head. "No, Kensei is the alpha of the pack, that's why he's the biggest."

Kensei lowered his head and sniffed her. '_She doesn't smell as weird as Vincent did._' He said.

'_I think Vincent smells fine. Besides I like Ikasu._' Rikou huffed, blowing smoke in his small upturn.

'_He smells fine now._' The black dragon corrected. '_And I never said I didn't like Ikasu._'

"Will you two knock it off?" Akito scolded.

Taka looked between the two dragons, before returning her gaze to their riders. "So where are the other riders?" she asked. "Retsu told me there were five."

'_They are coming now._' Kensei said.

There was a loud screech and before they knew it, three oddly colored dragons landed with a thud on the ground. One was pink, the other was a dark green, and the last was black with pink streaks from its eyes. "Oh wow!" a pink haired girl gasped, sliding down from the black dragon. "You must be the new rider!" she exclaimed. She was a gorgeous creature, radiating beauty despite her young age, and her jade depths sparkled with anticipation.

Another pink haired girl came down from her dragon, her long pink hair braided behind her. "Hm…" she nodded, giving Taka a look of acceptance. "Hello."

"Hello." The brunette said, setting her hand on her dragon's head and stroking it. "My name is Taka."

"I'm Natsumi." The younger twin introduced. "And this is my elder sister, Satomi. We're the princesses of this palace. We've been waiting for you!"

Taka smiled. "Me too." She said. "Retsu's told me all about you guys, or really what she knows." She laughed. "She was really excited to come back here."

'_I wanted to see Kensei again!_' the pale dragon chirped, rubbing against the alpha's leg.

Natsumi blinked, staring at Retsu. "Do you like him?" she asked.

Retsu practically purred, walking beneath the black dragon and stopping when she was between his front legs. '_Of course!_' she declared, circling his left leg and brushing against it. '_He is my alpha!_'

Akito raised a brow, watching as Kensei didn't even appear to care about what the smaller dragon was saying.

Tsuin watched the interaction with slight interest, until she met her alpha's gaze and turned her head and walked off. '_I grow bored of this. At least I like her smell._' She glanced back. '_Do you wish to fly Ikasu?_'

'_No, he doesn't._' Kensei said before the green dragon could reply.

'_I'll fly with you Tsuin!_' Retsu said excitedly, flapping her wings.

The black dragon growled lowly at Kensei, before looking over Retsu. '_Alright Retsu, please join me. I'd love the company._'

The two females took off then, leaving the men behind. Kensei grumbled, turning and walking off, already bored with what was going on. Taka looked to the auburn haired boy who had yet to speak. "So are you Vincent?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes!" he blubbered, turning a light shade of pink as he stepped forward and offered his hand out awkwardly, as if to shake her hand.

She smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. "I like your dragon." She nodded to Ikasu. "He's very pretty." She blushed slightly at her own compliment.

Vincent beamed. "Thanks! I really like him, he's got such a personality."

'_What does that even mean, Master?_' The dragon wondered, only making him blush more.

'I don't know jeez, shut up!'

Natsumi giggled, watching the two and then looking over at Akito. "What do you think Akito?"

"About what?" the ebony haired boy asked.

"About Taka, duh." She smiled, swatting him over the head.

Akito shrugged. "She's okay I guess."

Taka gasped, smiling brightly. "Really? Oh thank you!" she giggled, hugging the Uchiha tightly, startling him. "I was afraid I wouldn't fit in." she snuggled against him.

Natsumi stared at the scene, her eyes slightly wide. Something stirred in her, something she'd never felt before. The closest thing she could associate this with was anger. Her lips pursed together in a thin line. That was definitely an unnecessary amount of time for a hug. The dragons around them lifted their heads, watching Natsumi carefully. '_Princess_?' Rikou asked curiously.

Her glare tore from the two and focused on the red dragon. "Huh?"

'_Are you alright?_' he asked, getting a nod from Ikasu.

Akito looked around at the group, before patting the brunette girl's back a bit awkwardly. "Um…no problem." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling out of her grasp as he pushed her away from him. Taka simply looked at him in adoration, the smile still on her face.

Satomi watched her twin practically explode silently and turned on her heels, off to find Kensei to make herself feel better. Vincent watched her leave and then looked back at the others. "So what do you all want to do?"

"I want to get to know everyone." Taka said, looking at Akito, who simply seemed uncomfortable with the attention.

"I'm gonna go…find Kensei. So I'll see you guys around." He said, making a quick escape. He needed to talk to his dragon about what had just happened, because he himself didn't understand.

It didn't take long to find the black dragon, as he was lounging in his favorite spot on one of the small ledges near the palace, soaking in the sun. But as he neared the beast, he frowned, seeing a pink haired girl leaning against him. "Natsumi? Is something the matter?" he asked, since usually she was off with her dragon.

The princess huffed. "Why on _earth_ would there be something wrong?"

Akito blinked, going up to her and sitting next to her. "Well…you seem unhappy." He said, leaning to look directly into her eyes. "Was it something I did?"

"Nooooo…" she said sarcastically, looking off, though she didn't move from her spot. Kensei laid his head down next to the pink haired girl and nudged her, crooning as he silently urged her to talk to his master about why she was upset. Because face it, the poor boy was clueless half the time when it came to feelings of any kind, even his own.

The dragon and the princess stared at one another, remaining silent, which was odd to Akito. They must have been blocking him out. Natsumi scoffed, crossing her arms. "If he won't get it then _you_ tell him." she finally said aloud.

Kensei's red gaze turned to his master. '_She is upset because that new girl was unnecessarily affectionate with you, and you did not seem to mind._' He explained.

The Uchiha's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, looking back at Natsumi. "What was I supposed to do, push her off of me? I was trying to be nice, cause' you always tell me that I'm a butt face most of the time." He frowned. "If I'd known it would make you so upset I wouldn't have allowed the contact, I promise."

Natsumi still looked away, pretending to ignore him. Akito placed his hand on the ground and leaned on it to look at her face. "Come on Natsumi." He pleaded, smiling slightly. "You know that you're the only person whose hugs I really like." He nudged her playfully. "Cause' you're the only one I ever hug back, 'cept Satomi, but that's different. We don't hug for very long, or very often."

"So…" she grumbled, still pouting.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. "There, you just needed me to hug you I bet." He snickered, nuzzling her.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. "Akki…when we get older…will you marry me? No matter what?"

Akito sat back a bit and looked down at her. "I promise." He said, his smile returning. "No other boy can treat you right anyways Natty. And I gotta make sure you're properly taken care of. So no matter what, I'll marry you."

"Good!"Natsumi sighed with relief. "We will be together forever. No one can tell me otherwise…and I always get what I want."

The Uchiha laughed. "Well so do I." he sighed, leaning against his dragon's side and keeping Natsumi in his arms. "So there's no way our plan can go wrong."

"Nope. I will always have you. No matter what." She giggled, snuggling into him and closing her eyes. She loved this moment, feeling one with the one she cared about most. Who cared that Taka kind of liked him. She already claimed the Uchiha as her prince and it would be so. Because she always got what she wanted, even if she had to get it by force.


	4. Fond Farewell

**Constancy**

_Chapter Four_

-Fond Farewell-

_**Four Years Later…**_

Minako sat in the princess' room, watching as her best friend continued to pack her things for her journey. In her lap lay her purple fire lizard Izumi, who was slumbering peacefully. Since she wasn't a dragon rider, the queen had sent for a fire lizard egg for the young Uzumaki, so that she would have a companion and not feel so left out. Izumi didn't really talk the way dragons did, though they were still connected. All the ebony haired girl could feel from her pet were its emotions, and so she used those and the sounds it made to know what it was saying.

Today was the day most of her friends were going to leave to go off with their own personal trainers to learn the rest of what they needed to know about being a dragon rider. Akito and Taka were going north to train with Akito's uncle, Itachi, while Natsumi went west to train with Neji, Satomi to the east to train with her grandmother, Tsunade, and Toshiro and Vincent to the south to train with her grandfather, Hiashi.

She would miss them all greatly, for they had all grown really close since Taka and Vincent's arrivals, despite the way things had been turned upside down for a while. Taka was completely obsessed with Akito, which did not help things at all concerning Natsumi. The pink haired princess was very possessive, after all, and it was not good to get on her bad side. On top of this, Retsu liked to spend most of her time hanging around Kensei, and occasionally Tsuin would snap at the blue dragon to warn her off. Kensei had gotten a bit more aggressive when stating his place as alpha once Ikasu had grown, but that was mostly because the green dragon liked to play, and would sometimes play a little too much with Tsuin, or even any of the females. But once it was established, things became peaceful once again, for the most part.

Minako sighed, her cerulean gaze moving back to Natsumi. "I wish you guys wouldn't have to be gone for so long." She said. "It's going to be so boring around here."

"And it's not going to be boring out there, with only your uncle?" Natsumi smirked, laughing slightly.

"My uncle isn't _that_ boring." Minako giggled. "Besides, you'll have my cousin Ryo to play with. I won't have anybody but Izumi." The small lizard's tail thumped on the bed, signaling that she was not boring to play with.

The princess giggled. "Well that's true, but just think. When we come back my brother will be all grown up and hot. So it will be like a drastic change."

"But what if Shiro meets some girl while he's gone, and then falls in love with her because he'll be with her for like, six years, and doesn't even notice me when he comes back?" she asked, slightly distressed. "Some foreign bimbo could steal him from me!"

"Who exactly is he going to meet?" the pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "He's going to be with your family, which lacks girls, might I add. Plus he'll be training the whole time. If anyone has to worry it's me! Taka will be all over my deepest love and I won't be able to do anything about it! Not to mention Tsuin is pretending not to care that she won't be around Kensei for the next six years."

Minako sighed. "Well, I doubt Akito will fall for Taka, no matter how hard she tries. I mean, she can get kinda annoying, and you know how he is. Besides, he's totally loyal to you. I heard him talking with Shiro, about how he was upset that he'd be so far from you, and that Kensei wasn't helping, cause' he's going to miss Tsuin as well."

Natsumi groaned. "Yeah but Taka will get boobs and slender and woman-like! And for all we know I could be as flat as a ten year old boy for the rest of my life just like my mom!"

"Or you could have huge boobs like Granny Tsunade." Minako argued, snickering.

The princess shrugged, pulling at her pink bangs. "Looks like I might be swimming in the shallow end of the gene pool. Oh well…I mean it only took what…ten years for my parents to actually like each other again?"

"But that won't happen to you and Akito." The ebony haired girl said, petting her lizard. "I just don't see him ever giving any girl the attention he gives you. Besides, _if_ he possibly _ever_ likes someone else, Kensei will put a stop to it." she nodded confidently. "He's as loyal to you as he is to Akito."

"True…" Natsumi nodded, perking up. "Well I'll just have to train hard and be extra gorgeous when we come back! That way, even if he does like someone else, he will be drawn back to me so fast he won't even remember his previous feelings!"

Minako laughed. "That's a good idea Natty! I think I'll try that too." She said. "I'll become so pretty, just like my mommy. And I'll learn all about dragons, and being a proper lady, therefore becoming the best option for Shiro's future wife." She made a fist and smacked it into her palm.

The pink haired girl mimicked her friend's actions. "Our plans are foolproof! Nothing could possibly go wrong!" The two laughed and joked around as Natsumi finished getting ready, and once she had all her necessities, they headed out to the front to meet the others and say their final goodbyes.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you my friends." The redhead smiled to Akito and Vincent.

Akito scoffed. "Well at least you get to train with Vincent." He crossed his arms. "I'll be stuck with Taka for the next six years. I may wind up killing her."

"Don't you dare!" Vincent glared. "I plan on marrying her if she is not the one betrothed to you."

The ebony haired boy just gave him a confused look. "Why on earth would you want to marry her?" he asked. "She's bossy, and annoying, and hardly ever says anything nice to you, or anyone, for that matter."

Toshiro arched a curious brow. "And my sister is different how?"

"Well she's nice to me." Akito defended. "And Minako…sometimes."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I don't diss your weird obsessive love, so don't come down on mine. Okay?"

"Alright, alright." Akito waved off the auburn haired boy. "I wish we could just trade." He sighed. "Then you could just go to my family home with Taka, and I could hang with Toshiro."

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'd actually _want_ to go through six years of you training." The prince scoffed. "I'd actually like to have a little fun too." He smirked, nudging his friend.

The young Uchiha nudged him back, a smirk gracing his own features. Kensei rumbled then, getting the boys' attention as Natsumi and the other girls came outside. He was now fully grown, as were most of the other dragons, and so could no longer fit inside the palace. Instead, they poked their heads in through balconies, or just stayed on the landing balcony that had been built when the first dragon rider had come to be.

"Taka!" Vincent exclaimed, running to hug her, but only ended up falling to the grass since she evaded his 'attack'.

"Freak." She muttered, smiling when her light blue eyes landed on Akito. "Akito!" she cried out, rushing over and hugging the ebony haired boy tightly. "I am so happy I get to go with you and meet your whole family!" she giggled. "We're going to grow so close." She whispered.

Akito himself just looked uncomfortable. "Um…not really." He said.

Natsumi cleared her throat beside them. "Ahem." Her eyes watching Taka carefully.

Taka looked to the pink haired girl, about to protest releasing her captive, when she realized something. "Oh right, you guys won't see one another for a long time." She said, pulling away, though she didn't seem remorseful of this news.

Natsumi met Akito's gaze, so much sorrow filled her she almost wanted to cry. She took his hand and pulled him away so they could have a _little_more privacy. The princess stopped when she was around the corner of one of the large hedges that made up the decorations for the lawn. "I won't see you for six years." She whispered, the words like stones in her heart.

"I know." He said softly, pulling her to face him. And before he could lose his courage, he stepped forward and kissed her, blushing when he pulled away. "Now we have something to hold on to while we wait to see each other again." He explained.

The pink haired girl's face was a dark, cherry red. She opened her mouth to speak, but only found it dry. She swallowed, trying to focus on him once more, since her head was spinning. "Y-yeah." She whispered, leaning forward once more and kissing him herself. This one was a bit longer, as they lingered for a moment before breaking, but not moving their faces. "I…I'll miss you." Natsumi said softly, feeling his lips brush against hers because she spoke.

Akito frowned, his own sadness portrayed in his deep green eyes. "I'll miss you too Natsumi." He reached up and cupped her cheek. "Remember our promise." He said. "No matter what, we're going to get married someday."

She nodded the best she could, biting down on her lower lip. "I know. I remember. We will always be together and I will stand by your side no matter what."

"Same for me." he said, suddenly wrapping his arms around her in a fierce hug. "I'll write you every day." He muttered as he buried his face in her hair.

Natsumi laughed, hugging him back. "That's a lot to keep up with, I think once a week will be nice." She smiled, gripping him tightly. "It's going to feel so long…"

"Try not to think about the time." The ebony haired boy said. "Only that when we see each other again, I'm going to be really tall." He smiled. "And strong. So I can take care of you."

She returned his smile and nodded. "And I will be beautiful and clever and hopefully I'll get boobs!"

Akito laughed, pulling back so he could see her face. "I will still want you even if your boobs are as small as your mother's. I promise." He nodded, though secretly he hoped they would be a bit bigger than the pink haired queen's.

"You sure?" she wondered, giving him a small stink eye. "Cause I heard boys like big boobs and go all crazy for them."

He smiled at her. "Well I definitely don't wanna suffocate when I lay my head on your chest, so maybe just some regular ones would be nice." He snickered. "But boobs aren't all that important. It's what's on the inside."

"The inside of boobs?" Natsumi blinked, appearing confused.

"Ew!" Akito made a face at that, shaking his head. "I mean your heart silly."

"Oh…" she blushed, looking down. "Sometimes I feel like my heart isn't that…pretty…" she frowned.

Akito hooked a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face back up to his. "Mine isn't either." He admitted. "I feel dark things sometimes…but I don't know what it is." Then he stroked her cheek. "You help me get through those times when they happen, so I don't know how it's going to work out while we're apart."

"Well we'll just have to promise to be as good as we can be!" Natsumi beamed.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah…" they both heard a roar then, meaning that it was nearing time for them to leave. "We should get back." He said, though that was the last thing he wanted right then. "They'll notice if we're gone too long."

She nodded and took his hand, walking back over to where her father, mother, and their teachers had gathered. Gaara looked over to his daughter and then hers and Akito's joined hands. "Hm." He said, looking off with disapproval.

"Be nice." Sakura nudged her husband, before lowering to her daughter's level. "Oh sweetie, I'm going to miss you so much." She said, cupping Natsumi's cheek. "But don't worry, your father and I will come visit you as often as we are able." She smiled. "You're going to learn so much."

Natsumi smiled slightly. "I'll miss you too. But don't worry, I know you're busy…you don't have to come visit me."

"You have to come visit me!" Toshiro proclaimed, now beside his mother.

"We'll come visit all of you." Sakura stated, wrapping her arms around her son in a hug. "And see how you're doing." She kissed his cheek then, ruffling his hair in a playful manner.

Satomi watched them with disinterest, before her father kneeled before her. She blinked, staring at him with slightly wide eyes. "You will be safe and considerate of your grandmother." He told her, placing his hand on her head. "Learn well so I don't have to worry about my precious girl. Alright?" he actually smiled.

The elder twin nodded and smiled back, holding his hand between hers. "I will."

Gaara gestured for Natsumi to come over and hugged them both tightly. "I love you two so much. It pains me to send you away. But it is necessary." He told them, before kissing Natsumi's cheek. "I love you small flower, be safe."

"Yes daddy." They said together.

"I wish we didn't have to send them away." Sakura sighed sadly, moving next to her husband and kissing both of her daughters on the tops of their heads. "I'm going to miss you all so much. But I'm so proud of you." she smiled, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. "You're going to be wonderful riders by the time you're done."

"I sure hope so." Vincent let out a tired breath. "Or else this will have all been for nothing!"

Natsumi giggled and looked back at her dragon, who appeared bored, trying to ignore the larger male who was following her around. '_Be gone with you already_.' Tsuin huffed, stopping by her mistress.

'_You'll miss me._' Kensei said, brushing his cheek against hers. '_Admit it. You will be lost without the guidance of your alpha._' He snickered.

'_Lost?_' Tsuin looked offended. '_I beg your pardon. Are you insinuating that I cannot take care of myself?'_

The black dragon blew out some smoke. '_I am insinuating that you shall feel my absence._' He cooed, wrapping his neck around hers in an embrace and nudging her slightly. '_Just as I will yours._'

Natsumi smiled at her dragon, who looked away from her mistress and to the dragon invading her space. '_Let's not make this any harder on our masters than it already is_.' Tsuin growled, though something in her tone shook with sadness.

'_If that is what you wish._' Kensei licked her before unwinding from her and putting some distance between them. Retsu practically bounced around the area in her excitement to see a new place and to spend so long with her alpha. Subduing herself for a moment, she went over to Ikasu.

'_I'm going to miss celebrating my hatch day with you._' the light blue dragon said sadly.

'_I will miss you as well sweet Retsu! So very much it will burn my soul to see that day without your grace!_' Ikasu cried happily, chasing the female dragon around. Futa watched them, tilting her head and then watching her twin examine them as well, her sadness growing.

Tsuin looked back at Kensei, walking over to him slowly and lowering her head before him. The alpha looked at her curiously, since moments before she had been pushing him away. He lowered his head as well, touching his nose with hers. '_What saddens you so?_' he asked.

'_You know very well what it is…must I say it?_' she grumbled, trying to nuzzle him inconspicuously.

Kensei rumbled low in his throat. '_It_ _would bring me joy to hear you admit it at least once._' He told her, returning her affections.

Tsuin tried not to growl. '_I will…miss you terribly…master…_' she said softly.

'_And I you, my Tsuin._' The alpha cooed, licking the tip of her nose affectionately. '_But do not fret. Six years is a short time to dragons. Before long, we will be reunited._'

She raised her head, a cocky glint in her eyes. '_Try not to be so devastated by my absence._'

He lifted his head and let out a puff of smoke in a scoff. '_I will be fine._' He said.

Tsuin chuckled, walking back over to her mistress. '_Come now my lady. It is time to depart._'

Natsumi nodded and mounted her dragon, as everyone else did. Two massive dragons landed and Neji and Itachi climbed onto their own, gesturing for their students to follow them. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Natsumi waved.

Everyone waved and then the dragons took off into the air, flying around one another before setting off in to their own destinations. Natsumi took in the feel of the wind and smiled. She would become strong, stronger than any dragon rider yet, and she would make her father and Akito proud.


	5. Earth Shaker

**Constancy**

_Chapter Five_

-Earth Shaker-

_**Two Years Later…**_

"I dunno if I can do this…" Natsumi frowned, staring out the window of her father's old palace at the mountain range.

The long haired brunette scoffed, pacing the floor and shaking his head. "Of course you can. We've practiced and practiced. Your power is absolutely incredible. Greater than I have ever seen. To think you can bend the earth to your will, it's simply baffling."

The pink haired princess, now twelve, glanced back at her teacher. "But I have a bad feeling about it. I've been having these dreams about that black-"

"Natsumi." Neji interrupted, stopping before her. "Dreams are just dreams. Nothing more. I assure you, everything will be fine."

"If you say so…" she sighed, looking up. "They're here."

The brunette nodded and headed from the room, with Natsumi right behind him. They left the palace and stopped in the courtyard to see three massive dragons, one red, one black, and the other pink. "Gaara, Sakura." Neji smiled slightly, meeting his friends. "And Itachi, I'm so glad you could come. I trust your journey was safe."

"As safe as it always is." Itachi said, dismounting, as did his companions. Sakura was over by her daughter instantly.

"Oh Natsumi, honey." She said, hugging her. "I missed you so much. Are you alright?" she asked, pulling back slightly.

"I'm fine mom." Natsumi groaned, trying to push her away, though she really had missed her.

Sakura frowned slightly. "Alright." she straightened.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Princess," he said, reaching into his vest. "I have brought you something." He pulled out a rolled, but flattened parchment of paper, sealed with wax holding the Uchiha crest.

Natsumi blinked, studying the thing before her eyes widened. "Is that from Akito?"

"Yes."

She gasped and took it from him, unrolling it carefully so she didn't tear it.

_Dear Natsumi, _

_Sorry it's been so long since my last letter. Things have been pretty busy here lately, what with training and trying to keep my sanity, but I'll try and be better. I know you look forward to them, as much as I do yours._

_Kensei and I had to kill a rogue the other day. It's weird, fighting a dragon, since I was raised to like them and stuff, but there really was no other option. It had lost its mind, and couldn't be reasoned with. And the odd thing is that I don't feel any form of remorse over it. It was like I took pleasure in knowing that I was stronger than such a great beast. I know that part of what I was feeling was coming from Kensei, but some of it was genuinely mine as well. Is that bad?_

_I haven't told anyone, obviously, but my uncle gave me a weird look when he arrived on the scene. I think he knows. He knows everything._

_But other than my depressing news, how are you? I miss you so much, I even dreamt of you the other night. We were flying together, and it was one of the happiest times I can remember, despite it not being real. _

_Anyways, I hope this letter made you smile, and that I hear from you soon._

_Love, _

_ Akito_

There was, in fact, a big stupid smile on her face as she rolled the letter back up and relished in the warmth that spread through her from Akito's words. She missed him so much, and she still had almost four whole years till she got to see him again. Neji's voice broke her from her thoughts, as she realized he was finally telling her parents and Itachi why he had summoned them out here. "It will blow your mind." She caught, looking back at her mother. She hoped she would be proud of her once this was all over and done with. "The sheer power that radiates from her is unbelievable. Not to mention the things she can now do."

Sakura exchanged a look with her husband and Itachi, before returning her emerald gaze to Neji. "And you've been testing her?" she asked, reaching out and stroking her daughter's hair, mostly just to soothe herself.

"Of course. She has an amazing gift, able to move the earth at her own will. And I will show you just how far we've gotten." Neji explained, looking down at Natsumi.

"I guess so…" she sighed, getting a pat on the head from her teacher. Gaara looked wary of the idea, since his daughter wasn't looking too excited, but they all left the courtyard and returned to one of the balconies. Neji pointed towards one of the mountains.

"Alright Natsumi, show them what you can do."

She looked at the summit, its misshapen form bothering her greatly. "Are you sure you want to do that mountain?"

"Of course. Go right ahead." He gestured for her to step closer. She did as she was told and looked back nervously, before facing forward and locking her eyes on the one she was to focus on. Natsumi lifted her hands, her eyes darkening before they stared to glow an odd green as her focus intensified. She pursed her lips, beads of sweat forming on her brow. Hers arms began to shake, and just before Gaara told her to stop, they all went wide eyed as the mountain began to move along the horizon.

Gaara was awestruck. "Oh my God…"

Sakura had a similar look, for once in her life, speechless. Itachi's face was actually portraying emotion, as his eyes had widened, and his mouth dropped open a bit. "Incredible…" he whispered, turning his gaze to the small princess. "Simply incredible."

Natsumi felt her arms shaking terribly. Her breathing was labored, but something shot from the mountain, and suddenly her eyes turned black and her face was filled with horror. '_Finally young one._' A dark voice swept across her mind, chilling her to the bone. '_I've been waiting so long for your beautifully pure soul. I knew you would free me from these confines._'

'Who…who are you?' she whispered out, trembling with absolute fear.

'_My name is Daikirai. But you may call me Kirai…you and I will be getting better acquainted my sweet one. Your soul is so much more vibrant than I could have imagined, you will do great things mighty Earth Shaker. So many great things…_' the voice chuckled, and only then did Natsumi realize she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Natsumi!" Sakura shouted, shaking her daughter slightly to try and get her attention, worry clear on her beautiful features. "Natsumi!" she tried once more.

"What's wrong with her!" Gaara demanded, since Natsumi had started to sob, hugging her mother so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Neji looked astonished as well. "I don't know. She's never acted this way before." He explained.

"Mommy!" Natsumi cried out. "He said…he said…!" she froze, her eyes widening once more.

'_Say anything of my presence and I will kill them all right here and now_.'

The princess swallowed, fully believing those heavy words. Sakura held the crying girl, stroking her head to try and soothe her. "Hush baby, I know you were only doing what Neji asked you to do." She murmured softly, believing her daughter's words to mean the pale eyed man.

Itachi's gaze narrowed slightly, as he could feel Kuro's unrest from this distance, and knew that whatever had just happened was bad enough to spook his dragon. He crouched down next to Natsumi, and began to rub her back. "It's alright princess." He said, actually sounding caring. "Nothing can harm you here."

Gaara stepped forward, looking over the balcony. There was a strong beating of wings and suddenly Niro was hovering in the air beside him. "Why does that mountain look familiar?" he demanded.

'_It was the one where my mate was being held. Something has stirred._'

"Check it out. Now. And take Kuro with you to be safe." The king ordered.

'_Yes my lord._' He nodded, glancing at Natsumi with such sadness Gaara was feeling the aftereffects. When Kuro arrived the two took off towards the summit.

Sakura looked back at him. "Gaara, she's shaking so badly." The pink haired queen said, not releasing the still frightened girl.

He looked back to his wife and daughter and went over to pick her up. Natsumi clung to him, just as she had her mother, her terrified gaze fixated on the mountain. "We will stay the night with her to make sure everything is okay." He informed them before walking off.

Neji watched with a distraught stare, but finally met Itachi's worried eyes. "You felt that…right?"

"Yes." The Uchiha said, watching as Sakura followed her mate and daughter. He looked back at Neji. "I have a feeling that whatever happened here today will affect us in the future, though how I am not certain." He rubbed his chin. "Her powers are extraordinary though. I'm surprised her twin hasn't shown any signs of being able to do anything similar, as is usually the case."

"That we know of…" the brunette sighed. "Satomi is a lot more subdued than Natsumi. I fear even if she did, she wouldn't run around boasting about it."

"Smart girl." Itachi nodded, turning back towards the balcony entrance. "Come, there is much to be done before my departure in the morning." He said, entering the palace with Neji at his side.

* * *

Itachi felt a small amount of relief upon seeing his palace on the horizon the next day. Last night had been very trying. Because of her scare while moving the mountain, Natsumi hadn't slept a wink, and neither had anyone else, for that matter. Everyone had stayed awake to help soothe and comfort the princess. Not that he minded, he was used to having to do such things from his childhood, when his brother Sasuke, and even Sakura, would have a bad dream.

Though, despite yesterday's events, Natsumi was able to get a hold on herself long enough to write a reply to his nephew's letter. The two of them really did have an inappropriate relationship, as it was beginning to look like Akito and Taka would be the destined ones, but Itachi would hold his tongue concerning such matters. He knew that Natsumi wouldn't listen to him, or care, and Akito already got enough grief from his grandfather and father on the subject, so adding in his uncle's opinion would only make things worse.

But what concerned him right now was that mountain. Kuro and Niro had been unable to find anything when they had gone to scout the area, the only signs being that it was obvious something had been residing inside the thick stone for a long time. At least, long enough to leave behind a distinct scent. But neither dragon had ever smelled it before, and so could not tell them anything on what it might be, or why it was there. The only thing they knew for certain was that whatever it was, it wasn't friendly.

And speaking of unfriendly things, the Uchiha thought as he landed, Akito was beginning to act more and more like an alpha each day, which would only strain things when he was reunited with Toshiro in a few years. He mostly kept his nephew in check in those instances, but Kensei was one of the most stubborn, aggressive alphas Itachi had ever encountered. It was fascinating to watch him and talk to him when he was allowed, but most of all, to see how he interacted with others. When the time for his first dragon kill had come, he'd taken the challenge enthusiastically, killing the beast without a hint of remorse, and relishing in his victory. That fact was apparent in his demeanor, not to mention the look of sheer joy of the death that was on Akito's face.

They hadn't spoken of it, and probably never would. The younger man had appeared ashamed at being caught with such a look, and as long as he knew that it was wrong, Itachi wasn't worried, for now. The only thing in his home he did have to worry about was Taka. She followed Akito around wherever he went, and took such drastic measures to get his attention that she was beginning to become a problem to the rest of the staff, and the family. And it was never a good thing to upset an Uchiha.

He sighed as he entered the palace, bypassing the main room and going straight to the garden, where he found his mother pruning the flowers. There were plenty of servants to do so, but the Uchiha matriarch enjoyed the task, and as long as she was happy, everyone else could be happy. "Hello Mother." He greeted with a small smile, bending down to give her a kiss on her weathered cheek. "I am home."

"Hello my son." Mikoto beamed, glowing in her bliss. "How was that sweet little princess, you went to visit her correct?"

"Yes." He nodded, picking up a spare pair of shears and beginning to help her. "She is as well as can be, given what happened yesterday." His brow furrowed slightly at the memory. "Though she did send another letter for Akito with me, so I suppose she is on the mend."

The older woman blinked, looking over at her son. "Something bad happen?"

"She…is able to move the earth." Itachi explained, meeting her gaze. "I believe that it comes from her lineage, a distant ancestor that was a powerful sorceress, because nobody in her family to date has such a gift. She moved a mountain Mother, the entire thing. But when it happened, she began to scream, and became very afraid. Gaara sent Niro and Kuro to check it out, and all they could find was evidence that something had been living in the mountain, but was no longer there. We were unable to find it, and so do not know what it was. But I think that's what frightened her."

"And you did not stay to search?" Mikoto asked, looking worried. "Was it wise not to track that monster down? After all, she is still there is she not? Something that frightened a little girl is still out there, and she is virtually alone."

He sighed. "I cannot stay, not with Akito acting as oddly as he has been lately. I must monitor him." he said. "Neji sent some of his forces out to search the grounds closest to the palace, and I know that Gaara and Sakura were going to make a few sweeps before they must return to the central palace."

The woman simply shrugged. "You know how I worry about children." She smiled. "Speaking of which, Akito is in the back with Kensei. They were up to no good again and were playing pranks on the members of the family. Your father is there now."

Itachi had to refrain from grimacing. "They didn't break into the chicken coop again, did they? Because it is not funny to watch the hens lay eggs while trying to fly away in fear."

"That and heated the baths to boiling." She sighed.

"Do not tell me father was taking a lemon bath when it happened." The ebony haired man deadpanned.

Mikoto chuckled. "Possibly."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, placing down the pruning shears before standing. "I will go take care of it." he said, resigned. He bent and kissed his mother's cheek once more. "Hopefully father doesn't get a new wrinkle from how hard I imagine he is frowning." He chuckled.

"Oh but you know he will!" she giggled, waving after him.

When Itachi reached the back of the palace, it was to see his father scolding his nephew and dragon. Uchiha Fugaku was a very serious man, even more so than either of his sons. His long ebony hair was graying now, the streaks becoming more obvious each year Akito stayed with them. Instead of being pulled back into a ponytail, it was down, a clear sign that he had been taking a bath when the youngest Uchiha had decided to play his prank. That, and his skin was burned, visibly, and beginning to welt. Itachi had to keep from smirking at the sight, since he did not wish to be on his father's list as well.

"It is not funny, in any way." The Uchiha patriarch scolded, frowning so deeply that the lines on his face were even more prominent. "Had this happened to you, you would not think so."

Akito smirked and crossed his arms. He was much taller now, and his spiky black hair was due for a cut soon. He'd been gaining a nice bit of muscle mass in his stay here, since keeping his body in top shape had always been a priority of the young man. "Grandfather, I would never be in such a position." He said. "Nobody would dare do that to me for fear of my retaliation."

Fugaku looked like he was about to pop, and so Itachi decided to step in. "I would not say such things so boastfully." He said, stopping next to his father and keeping a serious face on. "For I would not hesitate to humiliate you the way you have my father. And if you dared to retaliate against me," he smirked darkly. "I would gladly accept the challenge, and we would enter into a war, of sorts. Though, I will be the victor."

The younger man's green eyes widened slightly. "But, Uncle Itachi, I was just saying-"

"You forget that you are not the only one with a dragon here, Nephew." He interrupted. "And just because Kuro, Manda, and Kei are not as young as Kensei, does not mean they cannot take him down. They have more experience and knowledge in fighting a dragon."

Kensei growled softly. '_I would be able to defeat them. I am strong enough._' He said, clawing at the ground a bit.

'They have killed dragons.' Akito said, keeping eye contact with Itachi. "Yes Uncle." He said aloud.

'_So have we._'

The younger man bowed to Fugaku. "I am sorry Grandfather, I will not do it again."

"Hn." Fugaku said dismissively. "I will let you deal with him Itachi. I must go tend to my burns." He grumbled, turning and walking off.

Once his father was out of earshot, Itachi looked back at Akito. "Akito…why do you feel it necessary to pull such menial pranks on everyone? You could be doing more with your time."

Akito huffed. "Because I got bored." He said, making his face as blank as his uncle's. "Besides, Taka was taking a bath when I did it, and now that she's burned, she'll leave me alone for the next few weeks while she's healing. You know how much of a baby she is when she's hurt."

Itachi's stare hardened. "Akito." He scolded. "You never purposefully harm one of your team members, especially a female. I don't care how bothersome they are. Taka is the destined one to be mated to you, Toshiro, or Vincent. She is key to the continuation of the dragon riders."

The ebony haired boy frowned. "What about Natsumi and Satomi? They're girls. Why can't they continue the line?"

"Something like this has never happened before, so we cannot assume things." He pointed out. "The female to continue the line has always been brought in from afar, never born into a noble rider line. While I believe they may be able to produce future riders, Taka is the more important of them. That's just how it is."

"Well I hate how it is." Akito grumbled, glaring off. "Retsu's not so bad, but I refuse to be mated to her if I am the chosen male. I don't want to be stuck with her my entire life."

'_And I would prefer Tsuin's company._' Kensei blew out some smoke.

Itachi just shook his head. "You have no say. The bond you form with your mate on the day of your marriage is unbreakable, and you will desire her no matter what you think or feel. The magic was made that way in case of events such as these."

Akito rolled his eyes, glancing at his dragon as the large beast flew off to get something to eat. This conversation was bothering the both of them, and it wasn't helping that Kensei was becoming angry. He missed Tsuin a lot, probably even more so than Akito missed Natsumi. But their combined longing caused both rider and dragon to ache, and neither liked the feeling. "By the way…" Itachi said, getting his attention once more. "I have a letter for you." he pulled the scroll out of his vest.

His eyes widened, and he made a grab for the letter, but Itachi moved out of the way. "Oh come on Uncle!" Akito said, trying to go for it again, only to miss.

Itachi smirked. "Manners Akito. Always remember your manners."

"Please!" he shouted, leaping into the air to try and snatch it up. His uncle placed his free hand on top of his head, holding him to the ground.

"Once more."

Akito sighed, calming himself. "May I please have my letter?" he asked.

The elder man chuckled, handing it over. "Yes." Once it left his hands, he turned and made his way back towards the palace.

Akito hurriedly opened the scroll, unrolling it so that he could read its contents.

_Akito,_

_I miss you so much! I can barely stand it. I wish I was sixteen already so we could be together again. I don't like being here, especially now. The cool news, I totally moved a mountain! The entire thing. The bad news: I don't know what it is…though I'm almost positive it's a dragon, but something dark entered my thoughts. It said some scary things, and I don't really know what to do, but I feel it here. Maybe not close by for now, but it's still here, and now all we have is Tsuin and Metsuki._

_I hope it was nothing, but I don't want to write it off. And about the killing thing, I don't think it's bad. I mean it's bad, but you're the alpha remember, and you like showing your power. I'm pretty sure that's it. So I wouldn't worry._

_I'm training a lot and making sure I'm strong and powerful so you'll be proud of me. I haven't got breasts yet, but I'm sure they'll come along…hopefully. But anyways, train hard and stay safe, and tell Taka she better keep her hands to herself! I know what boys and girls do when they're older, and I swear I will crush her beneath the earth if she so much as thinks of defiling you!_

_Lots of love!_

_Natsumi_

Akito couldn't help the ridiculous smile that came to his face. He loved getting letters from Natsumi, because no matter what was in them, he was always put in a better mood. He rolled the letter back up and made his way to the palace so that he could reply. Her news about this dark voice bothered him, and he needed to make sure that she would be okay. He only hoped his uncle felt like giving him all of the details, since the elder Uchiha had a penchant for only telling you what he thought you should know.

* * *

Satomi sat on the ledge of one of the cliffs, looking over the ocean. It was a clear day, and the waves were crashing against the bluff, their white foam disappearing as they washed over the beach. The princess closed her eyes, focusing hard, and suddenly a gust blew around her. She frowned. She was getting better at controlling it, and that's what scared her. The wind was something powerful that could come from nowhere and the thought that she could will it, as if it were her own dragon, frightened her.

She'd discovered the power only a year and a half ago, and had yet to tell anyone. She knew how her sister was being pushed and strained because of her power over the earth, and she wanted nothing to do with that. She would learn at her own pace how to control this element.

Her eyes snapped open as thoughts whispered across her mind. She looked back and saw a blonde boy, heading up the slopes towards her, focusing on nothing but the rock he was kicking. She was taller now, her hair longer, almost to the small of her back, though it was held back in a braid at the moment. Her eyes widened when the boy kicked his rock, obviously trying to hit it over the edge. He glanced up and his hazel eyes went wide with horror. "Watch out!" he called. Clearly he hadn't seen her.

Her instincts kicked in and she raised her hand. The rock stopped, trapped in a small vortex of churning air. It hovered for a few moments before dropping to the ground. "You should really watch what you're doing." She said in a bored tone, before looking back out over the ocean.

"I'm really sorry." He said, running up to her. He bent over so he could look at her face. "That was some trick with the rock and the air. Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, giving her a friendly smile.

"Nowhere." She sighed. "I taught myself. Now please go away."

Instead of listening to her, he sat next to her on the cliff. "My name is Kyo." He introduced. "What's yours?"

"None of your business." Satomi rolled her eyes and got up, dusting herself off before heading down the slope.

Kyo only did the same, following her. "You live at the palace, right?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "I see you sometimes. Do you know Lady Tsunade?"

"She's my grandmother." She huffed, growing more irritated that he was still following her. She stopped and turned around abruptly, Kyo almost running into her. Satomi almost blushed, almost, just because of the proximity. "Look, if you don't leave me alone I'm going to have to resort to violence."

He just smiled at her. "You know, you're really pretty." He stated.

Satomi blinked, looking taken back. But it quickly shifted to a glare. "Futa!" the princess yelled. In only a matter of seconds, a large pink dragon landed behind Satomi, shaking the ground. Futa roared at Kyo, making him back up instantly.

'_Yes my mistress? Is this boy bothering you?_' she asked, growling at Kyo.

Kyo blinked. "Wow." He said in awe. "I've never seen a dragon this close before. So you're a rider?" he asked, still looking over the pink dragon. "She's really pretty too. But I guess dragons take after their riders, huh?" he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "So…is this you resorting to violence?" he glanced at the pink haired princess.

"I will not hesitate to have her eat you." Satomi grimaced.

'_Now, now mistress…_' Futa cooed, batting her lashes at Kyo and sniffing him. '_He has wonderful taste, after all_.' She chuckled.

The blonde looked between the two, and relaxed slightly when he wasn't immediately devoured. "Can I pet her?"

"No you cannot!" Satomi huffed, glaring at her dragon now.

'_Of course he can_.' Futa purred, rubbing her snout against Kyo. '_He smells so nice._'

"Futa stop it!" the princess began to blush. "This isn't funny!"

Kyo laughed. "Your name's Futa?" he asked, reaching up and stroking her head. "That's such a lovely name. I'm Kyo. It's nice to meet you." his smile widened as he scratched beneath her chin.

Futa purred, leaning towards him. Satomi growled. "Futa I command you to stop. Now!" she ordered, putting so much authority in her voice that the dragon actually backed down, lowering her head.

'_Sorry Mistress_.'

Satomi dismissed her dragon and the beast took off into the air, a gust of air blowing at their clothes and their hair. "Stop following me." She ordered, turning around and heading back towards the town.

"Wait!" Kyo called out, running after her, stopping in front of her and halting her departure. "How come you won't tell me your name? Is it because I almost hit you with the rock? Because that was an accident, I swear. I would never try and harm a beautiful lady such as yourself."

"No." she said simply, letting out a tired breath. "I don't want you running around with my name. Why do you want to know so bad anyways?"

Kyo smiled. "Because when I tell people that I've met the most beautiful girl in the world, I want to be able to tell them her name. A name that I bet is as enchanting as she is."

The pink haired girl gave him a skeptical look. "You're a freak."

He didn't even seem offended. "Giving someone the compliments they deserve is not freaky." The blonde argued.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"For now." He replied.

"Fine. My name is Satomi."

"Satomi." He breathed out, as if it were the most wonderful thing he had ever said. Kyo smiled at her then. "Well, I promised I would leave you alone once learning your sweet, sweet name. But I promise my dearest Satomi, I will see you again soon." He nodded. "And Futa as well." He said, running off before she could respond. What the pink haired princess didn't know, though, was that he would come through with his promise a lot sooner than she expected. And once he did, she would never be rid of him, or his freakiness.


	6. Reunion

**Constancy**

_Chapter Six_

-Reunion-

_**Three Years Later…**_

Minako stroked Izumi's head as she watched Akito pace back and forth on the landing balcony of the central palace. Taka stood next to her, examining her nails in boredom. Today was the day that all of the riders would be returning, seeing one another for the first time in six years. She was nervous to see Toshiro, wondering whether or not he would even remember her. Over their time apart, Minako had grown taller, and fuller. Her hips had widened nicely, and her breasts rivaled her mother's, a fact that pleased her greatly. Her long ebony hair flowed loosely around her lavender dress, ending just above her rear, her bangs clipped off to the side. Now at sixteen, she was the picture of the perfect lady.

And she wasn't the only one who'd grown. Taka was a bit taller than her now, with a slim form, along with her own pair of nicely sized breasts, just big enough to give a man a nice handful. She was dressed in a pair of brown leggings, with a white tunic, a small belt buckling around her waist to give her body some shape, as well as hold her sword, and leather boots that came up to her knees. Her light brown hair was about the same length it had been before, only styled to better frame her face, and emphasize her icy blue eyes.

Akito was taller than both women, his shoulders broad and his waist slim. His black attire only added to his naturally dangerous look, despite hiding the defined muscles that the seventeen year old now obviously had. His sword clanked against his leg as he continued to walk back and forth, his eyes on the horizon as he awaited Natsumi's arrival. Kensei and Retsu had already been taken off to be tended too, leaving the platform free for the other dragons to land, since it had originally been built for four, instead of six.

Izumi chirped from her spot around her mistress' neck and began to fidget, a sign that she sensed another dragon coming. The Uchiha stopped what he was doing and moved closer to the edge, searching more frantically for whatever beast was coming. Minako laughed. "Akito, calm down. Natsumi will be here soon, I promise."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Taka snapped, giving the ebony haired man a hard look. "It's been six years. I bet she doesn't feel the same for you. She hasn't been there for you through everything like I have." She said, her tone and face becoming more sympathetic.

Akito moved away from the edge so that his excitement wasn't obvious to whomever was about to arrive. "Well you weren't wanted through any of those times." He sighed, appearing bored.

"They do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder." Minako smiled, thinking of her redheaded prince.

"Oh shut up Minako." Taka glared.

"You're only upset because it's true." The Uchiha smirked slightly, returning his attention to the sky when he heard a loud roar.

Two massive dragons landed on the edge, one red and the other a dark green. Toshiro slid off of Rikou, landing gracefully. He was tall, maybe just an inch or two taller than Akito, with dark red hair that fell in his eyes. He had on brown leather riding boots that stopped at his knees, over black pants and a loose, white, long sleeved shirt. Vincent did the same, running his hand through his tousled auburn hair. "Hey guys!" he called, smiling, especially once his gaze landed on Taka.

Vincent had on a dark green vest over a white shirt and black pants. He was in front of Taka in an instant, taking her hand in his. "Hello Taka! It's been so long, you look absolutely stunning. What a gorgeous woman you turned into."

Toshiro chuckled, shaking his head and stopping in front of Akito. "All he's been able to talk about is Taka for the past couple of weeks." He smiled, hugging his friend briefly. "Long time no see Akito. How are you?"

"As good as can be expected." The ebony haired man sighed. Although he was glad to see his friend once more, he was disappointed that it was not Natsumi who had landed.

"He keeps checking to see if Natsumi and Tsuin are here yet." Minako giggled, blushing slightly once the prince's dark jade gaze was on her.

"Wow." He whispered, leaving his friend and hugging her tightly. "Minako! You're so tall and your hair is so long!" he beamed, his eyes lingering on a certain area. "You're…well beautiful." He blushed, scratching his cheek nervously.

Her cheeks darkened in color. "Thank you…you got really tall too…and handsome…" she smiled. "I missed you Shiro."

"I missed you too." He chuckled and then seemed to notice the fire lizard wrapped around her neck. "Wow, Izumi. You're tiny." Toshiro laughed, making her hiss at him.

Another dragon landed with a thud on the landing. Satomi looked over the group as Futa growled out for the others to give her room. She slid off, dusting herself off and looking up at the blonde who was still sitting on the dragon's back. She had a red sleeveless shirt on, with black leggings and black boots to match. Her sword hung at her side, and a quiver filled with arrows was strapped to her back along with a bow. "Hey." She nodded, resting her hands on her hips. "Everyone. This is Kyo. He's my slave. Basically."

"Sup guys!" Kyo waved with a smile. He was about as tall as Vincent, from what could be seen, and was wearing a brown vest over a lighter brown tunic with tanned pants, his boots brown as well. "We'll all talk later. I'm gonna go feed and clean Futa." He said, patting the dragon's neck. "Come on sweetie, let's go pamper you. You deserve it."

She nodded and took off once more, followed by the other two dragons. Satomi looked around and took in everyone's appearance. She stopped in front of Akito and gave him a tiny smile. "You're so tall."

Akito smiled in return. "Your hair is so long." He said, brushing some of her bangs from her face, though the gesture was not romantic at all. "It looks pretty that way. I like it."

"It's been a while. You excited to see my sister?" Satomi smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He scoffed. "I shouldn't have to answer that." he said. Then he raised a brow. "So…what's the deal with that blonde guy?"

She waved off the matter. "I met him in the east. He's obsessed with me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to put him to good use."

Akito smirked. "So someone has an admirer." He snickered, nudging her. "Who knew you'd be such a heart breaker some day."

Just then Minako ran over and hugged the pink haired woman, her excitement making Izumi hold on tighter so that she wouldn't fall off. "Hi Satomi! It's so nice to see you again!" she smiled happily.

"Hello Minako." Satomi said softly, hugging her friend back. "How are you?"

"So happy you guys are finally back." She laughed, releasing the pink haired woman. "It was so boring here."

"I bet."

Toshiro took his sister then, hugging her and beginning to converse, since they had been apart for years. Vincent glanced over at the darkening sky and smirked. "Better late than never I suppose." He muttered as a black, regal dragon landed on the balcony. Everyone looked over, Satomi surprised only because of her sister's attire. Natsumi slid off her dragon, landing with ease.

"Hey everyone." She said, brushing her short pink locks away from her eyes. She was dressed in all black, a halter top vest that showed off her midriff and a pair of shorts that covered her just enough to not show anything. She had a black, sleeveless trench coat on with silver lining. Her arms were bare, aside from the arm covers that covered her skin from her wrist to mid bicep. And her boots were thigh high and black.

Akito's eyes were nearly the size of saucers at her appearance. He couldn't help but stare at her chest, something she had told him in a letter she'd gotten, though she refused to tell him their size. Something about wanting him to be surprised. And surprised he was. But before he could say anything, Taka spoke up.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving the princess an obvious once over. "You look like a streetwalker."

"I think it's cute." Minako said a bit nervously, since she could sense the confrontation to come.

Taka shot her a small glare. "Nobody asked you Minako."

The Uchiha crossed his arms, giving the brunette woman a hard look. "Well I like it." he said, causing Taka to back down slightly. He slid his gaze over to the pink haired woman. "Hello Natsumi." He said, trying to act cool despite the strong urge to run over and pull her into his arms and never let her go.

Natsumi pretended to notice him for the first time, though he was the one she'd automatically been drawn too. He was gorgeous and he looked so powerful. Natsumi almost wanted to collapse before him and beg him to take her right then and there. A dark blush spread across her cheeks before she could even try to stop it. "Hi Akito." She squeaked out, cursing herself for not sounding sexier.

"This is so great." Minako smiled, clapping her hands together to get their attention. "Now that everyone is here, we should all go inside. The king and queen are waiting." She announced, leading the group back towards the palace.

"Great idea! I haven't seen my mom and dad in forever!" Toshiro cheered, hurrying off with Minako and Satomi. Vincent took a hold of Taka and dragged her off, starting to tell her about some of the adventures he'd had. Once they were alone, Natsumi looked off, holding her arm and rubbing it self-consciously as the silence dragged on.

Akito walked over to her, gently cupping her face and turning her head towards him. "I…have missed you terribly." He told her softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Seeing you now…makes me feel like I'm in a dream." He laid his forehead against hers, smiling slightly. "You're so beautiful."

Natsumi relished in the touch, closing her eyes and leaning into him. "I missed you…more than you can imagine…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, her blush intensifying as she felt his hard muscles.

He returned her embrace, holding her against him and burying his face in her hair. "Natsumi…" he breathed out, loving saying her name once more.

"You're so…" she swallowed. "So…_so_ hot."

"I made sure to keep my body in top shape for you." he smirked, pulling back so that he could see her face. "And just so you know, I really like your breasts." His deep gaze moved down to the mounds still pressed against his chest. "They're very nice."

She smiled, "They're a lot bigger than I anticipated, so I was really happy. Plus I…well, I picked this outfit so I could show off my body for you." She admitted.

"I assumed as much." He said, meeting her gaze once more. Then he looked over at the dragon still perched on the ledge. "Tsuin, are you holding off on seeing Kensei?" he teased, raising a brow at her. "You're going to upset him if you take too long you know."

Her jade depths met his and she appeared to shrug. Natsumi laughed, resting her cheek against his chest. "She says, 'let him wait or he can come find me'."

He chuckled, setting his chin on the top of her head. "I have a feeling it will be the latter. He's very impatient." He sighed. "We should go in before they notice we're gone." He said reluctantly.

Natsumi nodded, pulling away slightly and then leaning up, pressing her lips against his in a deep, longing kiss filled with so much affection that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. Akito exhaled sharply, bringing her closer to him. He opened his mouth slightly, sliding his tongue along her lips before dipping it into her moist cavern when she gave him permission. And of their own volition, one hand slid down and wrapped itself around her hip, the other holding the back of her head gently and tilting it to deepen their contact. Things began to get even more heated between the two, until they were jostled slightly as Kensei landed harshly on the balcony, letting out an unhappy hiss.

'_Do you know how difficult it is to eat while hearing and feeling what you are?_' the large dragon grumbled to his master, his tail swishing back and forth in annoyance as blood dripped from his mouth, signaling that he had in fact been interrupted.

Tsuin let out a low chuckle. '_As if it perturbed you that much_.' She purred, licking the blood from his mouth affectionately.

The alpha's upset demeanor vanished almost instantly, as he began to rumble low in his throat, clearly pleased with the turn of events. '_Only a little._' When she finished cleaning him, he nuzzled her, licking her in order to put his scent on her once more. It had been a long time, after all, and he wanted to ensure that he wouldn't get any trouble from the other males concerning his female.

Akito nearly rolled his eyes at his dragon, turning his attention back to the woman in his arms. He kissed her once more, Kensei's joy only increasing his own. Natsumi relished in the feel of his whole body before pulling away. She took his hand and pulled him with her. "Come on, we better go see my mom and dad."

When they entered the throne room, there was so much happening it was hard to focus on the entire picture. Gaara and Sakura were talking with two of their three children, Vincent's mother had come to see her son, and even Taka's parents were there to congratulate her. Gaara looked up when he saw the two enter. His gaze narrowed and he approached them, giving his daughter a once over. "What are you wearing?" he demanded.

Natsumi blushed, for the first time feeling self-conscious about her body. "It's a new fashion in the west." Akito spoke up for her. "Or…so I hear." He said.

Gaara shifted his glare to Akito and then to their joined hands. "Watch yourself boy. Don't go sticking any appendages anywhere." He warned, pointing at Akito threateningly, which only made Natsumi's blush turn an unhealthy red.

"Sir, rest assured, I can control myself." The ebony haired man said.

Sakura came over then, a joyous smile on her face. "Oh Natsumi dear," she took in her daughter's clothes. "You look so…well…where did you find such garments?" she asked, almost at a loss for words.

"A store." Natsumi mumbled.

The pink haired queen blinked, before smiling once more. "Well, it's wonderful having you home." She said, hugging the younger woman. "I missed you very much."

The youngest princess smiled slightly, hugging her mother back. "I missed you too."

"Well!" Gaara announced. "Why don't you all get ready for the festivities tonight, our guests are arriving and eager to see the new dragons riders."

Everyone nodded, murmuring in agreement as they began to head off towards their rooms to prepare. Akito looked at Natsumi. "I would like to be the one to escort you tonight, if that is okay." He said, though he knew the answer.

Gaara huffed up. "I don't think that-"

"Come on Gaara." Sakura laughed, pulling her husband away. "Let's go get ready."

Natsumi gave her mother a thankful look before meeting Akito's gaze once more. "I would love it…if you would escort me." She smiled.

He returned her smile. "Excellent. Then I shall see you shortly." He said, reaching out and stroking her cheek, since he could not kiss her in front of so many others.

She nodded, pulling away from him and grabbing her sister so they could go off and get ready together. After all, it had been a long time since they had seen one another, and they did love getting pretty.

* * *

Natsumi took a deep breath, staring at her reflection. Her soft pink locks were pulled half back in a gorgeous diamond clip, a diamond tiara on her head. She smoothed out her black strapless floor length dress and examined herself once more. The top hugged her tightly, lined with a ruffled silver band that showed off a little bit of her cleavage. The black material cascaded down in layer upon layer, all lined with the same silver ribbon. "How do I look Satomi?"

The elder twin glanced over, her long pink hair falling around her in beautiful waves. She had on a white strapless floor length dress with a golden sash tied around her waist. Along the front was a gorgeous golden design made up of leaves. "You look beautiful sister." She smiled, tying her pearls around her neck to match her pearl-decorated tiara. "You're just missing one thing." She searched their vanity, pulling out an exquisite diamond necklace. "Here." She said, placing it on her sister.

The younger twin beamed, touching the massive diamond with awe. "I'm so excited."

"Me too." Satomi giggled. "A little."

There was a knock on the door and both girls did their best to hold in their excitement. Natsumi went over and opened it, trying not to collapse from her weak knees. "Akito." She breathed out, in absolute awe. He looked even more handsome in his formal attire, which consisted of tight, black clothing, all clearly new. Over his clothing he had on formal armor, all made of some kind of black metal, and lined in red, with a red cape over his shoulders, and his sword strapped to his side, set in a nice, decorated scabbard.

He smiled slightly. "Hello." He said, taking in her form. "You look exquisite."

"Thank you." She blushed, looking back to her sister. "See you there." She waved before closing the door.

Akito held his arm out for her to take, and once she did he began to lead her towards the ballroom. "I'm actually kind of excited for this." he admitted.

"Me too. I finally get to act like a princess again." Natsumi said excitedly, resting her free hand on his arm as she leaned against him. "How have you been? It's been awhile since I received your last letter."

"I've been well." He said. "My family had me training nonstop over the past six months, so that Kensei and I would be fully prepared. And Taka's become more obsessive the closer today has come, so you can imagine how fun that was to deal with." He rolled his eyes. "But don't worry, I didn't allow her to molest me." he smirked down at her.

Natsumi simply scoffed. "Good, I'd hate to have to kill her."

Akito chuckled. "You should have seen her the time I boiled her bath water. She was as red as a tomato, and couldn't leave her bed for two weeks, and had to stay inside even after that, until the burns were fully gone."

The princess stopped, in turn making him halt, giving him a hard stare. "You did what?"

The smile left his face, and he blinked. "…it was a joke."

"That's horrible! What if you really, really hurt her?" Natsumi scolded, placing her hands on her hips and backing him against the wall. "I can't believe you'd be so cold Uchiha Akito."

His eyes widened, and he held up his hands in a placating manner. "It was three years ago!" he defended. "I didn't do it again, I swear. When I saw her I felt bad, I really did. And I apologized. I only laugh about it now because…well nothing bad did happen. She actually healed a lot faster than the sorceress we had brought out predicted."

Her glare remained, but she pulled away from him, still wary. "What's wrong with you…jeez." She sighed, flicking him in the forehead.

"Ow." He rubbed the spot, frowning. "So I acted out a little. I'm a guy. Besides, I thought…well," he glanced off. "I thought…maybe if they got tired of the things I did they would let me see you as an incentive to behave. Or something like that." he scratched his cheek.

Natsumi searched his face, before a small smile appeared back on her face. She reached forward and held his cheek. "You know that would have never happened."

Akito placed his hand over hers, holding it there. "Well I had to try."

"I love you Akito…" she whispered.

His eyes widened slightly at her admission, before they warmed. He'd waited to hear those words from her for so long, had even dreamt about it, but none of them compared to this moment. "I love you too Natsumi." He turned his head and kissed her palm.

She looked happier than he had ever seen her, and before he knew it, they were pressed against one another in another heated kiss. "I can't believe it's been six years." She mumbled against his lips.

"I can't believe I'm finally holding you." he replied, lifting her against him as he kissed her.

"I've dreamed of this moment. So many times, but nothing compares."

"I know what you mean." He turned and pressed her against the wall, beginning to trail kisses down her neck. "I don't even want to go to the party anymore." He mumbled, nipping the swell of her breast.

Natsumi let out a soft moan, "But we have too…" But she didn't want to either. She would rather go back to his bed chambers and show him just how good with her hands she was.

Akito pulled away from her and set her down, his breathing somewhat heavy. "You're right, your father will know something's up if we don't show." He sighed, blowing some of his bangs from his face.

"Then stop delaying us." She smirked, taking his hand once more and leading him down the hall. "Besides, I want to dance like a princess in a fairy tale."

Akito chuckled, placing her hand on his arm. "Then we shall dance until you wish to stop." He said, reaching over and wiping his saliva from her chest, since they were nearing the doors and he didn't want anyone to see the evidence of their activities.

"Whoops," she giggled. "At least it wasn't a hickey."

"I promise not to put one where people can see it." he smiled.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, "You're only making it worse to have to go to this party instead of getting some alone time with you." She giggled, allowing him to push the door open as they arrived to the lavish party. Already the room was filled with people, her parents included, and everyone turned to see the two enter. Some whispered, and they both knew what it was about. Their extremely close relationship with one another, despite the rules. Natsumi waved, smiling at the guests who bowed to her due to her status, and soon everyone returned to what they had been doing.

They didn't get to walk far before they were accosted by the queen. "Don't you two look simply marvelous." Sakura smiled. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Sorry," Natsumi smiled. "We were…catching up."

The pink haired woman waved it off, still smiling. "Oh it's no problem dear. I understand completely." She said.

"How have you been mother?" the princess asked, keeping her arm looped with Akito's.

"Very well sweetie. Things have been quiet lately, so I've gotten to spend more time with your father." Sakura's smile widened. "You know how I like to pester him." she snickered.

She nodded, laughing as well. "Yes I know. Well that's good to hear."

"So Akito, you must be glad to be back, huh?" the queen asked, turning her emerald gaze to the ebony haired man.

Akito nodded. "Yes. I was growing tired of my family, so this is a welcome change."

The music started to pick up once more and Natsumi tugged eagerly at Akito's arm. "Come on. I want to dance."

"Alright." he smiled slightly, leading her onto the dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist and gently held her free hand, as she set her other one on his shoulder. They began to move then, looking the picture of a princess and her love as they danced around the room.

"This was always one of my dreams." She whispered, unable to stop herself from smiling. She felt like she looked like an idiot, but she just couldn't help it.

He returned the gesture. "Well I would dip and kiss you to complete the dream, but that would be strongly frowned upon." He said, twirling her.

She came against him, closer than they were before and began the steps once more. "What does it matter? We're going to be together no matter what…right?" Natsumi asked, sounding a bit worried, the emotion of fear flashing in her eyes.

"You know we will be." he assured her. "I promised, and I never break my promises. I will become your mate in every way if it kills me."

"No matter what?" she repeated, her smile returning. "Even if we are both labeled outcasts?"

His smile turned to a smirk. "Labels have never mattered to me. As long as I can be with you, I will be happy."

Natsumi leaned into him more, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy."

"I am glad." He murmured, resting his head atop hers as their dance turned into more of a romantic sway.

They didn't stop dancing until the princess caught a glimpse over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in absolute shock. "Oh my God. My sister is dancing with that blonde guy."

Akito lifted his head and turned to see. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. But when he found Satomi on the dance floor, she was in fact dancing with the man she had introduced earlier as Kyo. And she looked happy. "Wow, I guess she returns his affections."

The two spun around, each stealing glances at the elder princess. "It's so weird. I didn't even think she liked boys."

"I didn't even think she liked people." He said, trying to maneuver them closer without it being obvious. "I mean, he's holding her really close to him."

Jade eyes darted over and saw the two. Natsumi almost panicked that they'd been caught, but the next thing she knew a huge gust of wind blew through the room, causing her dress to fly up and reveal her lower half, lacy panties and all. She hurriedly shoved it down, righting it as a dark red blush spread far down her neck.

Akito blinked, halting in his movements. "Where did that wind come from?" he asked, looking around the room at the other guests, who didn't seem to be too concerned about it.

"What does it matter!" Natsumi almost yelled. "I was just exposed." She hissed.

He smirked. "I know." He lowered his hand on her waist so that it was barely touching her rear. "I saw. And it was very nice."

Her blush only grew and turned a shade darker. "Well…I…uh…" she swallowed, closing her eyes since she could hardly form a sentence.

Akito leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Can I see it again?" he whispered, brushing the tip of his nose against her cheek. "Somewhere I can…explore what is mine."

"I…um…" Natsumi tried to wet her mouth so she could speak. "You think that's a good idea?"

"Do you think it's a bad one?" he countered, beginning to sway with her once more. "I'll let you explore me equally, if you wish. I do like to be fair, after all." His smirk turned devious then.

The pink haired princess tried not to get any more red. "Well…we'll have to sneak out…"

"No problem." Akito smiled, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her off of the floor towards one of the balconies as fast as he could without being noticed. Natsumi let him usher her until they were on the balcony. She shut the doors quietly before turning back to him.

"What now?"

She didn't have to wait long for an answer, because soon she heard the flapping of wings, and then saw Kensei flying towards them. Akito took her hand and stepped towards the railing. "Ready to jump?" he asked, placing his foot on the ledge.

"I'm in a formal dress Akito." She whispered harshly, but stepped up with him anyways.

He sighed, but picked her up into his arms before leaping off the edge and landing gracefully on his dragon's back. '_You look lovely this evening mistress._' The black alpha said, heading around to a different side of the palace.

'Thank you Kensei.' She smiled, snuggling into Akito's hold. 'You should probably hurry Kensei. Tsuin is wondering where you went.'

'_She will not feel the cold of my absence for long._' He promised, landing on the ledge to Akito's chambers.

"Thanks Kensei. You may leave now." Akito said, hopping down, the princess still in his arms.

The dragon nodded to them, rumbling as he took off. '_Goodnight then._'

Akito set Natsumi down, before eagerly leading her inside his room, moving to light a few candles. He halted then and looked back at Natsumi. "Is this okay?" he asked. "I'm not…you're okay?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

Natsumi gave him a tentative smile, walking over to him and pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. "Shut up Akito." She whispered.

"Sorry." He murmured, kissing her and resting his forehead against her own. "I just didn't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, placing his mouth over hers once more.

"Only slightly." She muttered, which caused him to pull back a bit. She gave him a warm smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play on the nape of his collar. "I'm just a little more nervous than you are." She blushed.

He smiled at her. "I'm really nervous, trust me." he said, rubbing her back. He kissed her forehead before stepping out of her embrace. Then he lifted his hand and began to undo his formal armor, so that it would be more comfortable for them to press against one another. Natsumi moved to help him, pulling off some of his armor as well, since she didn't just want to stand there and be useless.

"So…" she mumbled, fumbling with one of his straps. "You didn't do…anything like this while you were away?"

"It didn't even cross my mind." Akito said, watching her. "You are the only one I want to do this with, so I waited, just as I knew you would."

Natsumi couldn't stop the small smile that came to her face. Once he was finally just in his pants and shirt, Natsumi gripped the black fabric before pulling it over his head. Another wave of want washed over her at the sight of his muscles. His arms were perfectly sculpted and his abs, she bit down on her lower lip, she could practically wash her clothes on those rippling muscles. "Wow…" she breathed out, turning a slight pink. Her imagination had been put to shame by the real thing.

The ebony haired man chuckled, reaching out and carefully taking the crown off her head, setting on his bedside table. Then he removed her clip, placing it next to her tiara before running his fingers through her pick locks. "I always loved your hair." He confessed, tilting her head back and kissing her.

She leaned against him, smoothing her hands up his bare chest as they deepened their affections. Natsumi moved her hands away from him and undid her necklace, placing it with her other accessories. "I'm so nervous." She whispered against his lips, lowering her digits to the hem of his pants.

"Would you rather I be explored first?" he smirked, cupping her face in his hands. "That way you have more time to relax?" he asked.

"I don't know…" her blush darkened. "I don't want to psych myself out. But isn't you know…the woman supposed to do it…with her mouth to the guy first?" she asked, her stomach dropping. She hated how she felt like a little girl again and so self-conscious of every word out of her mouth.

"You don't have to." Akito told her, stroking her now red cheeks with his thumbs. "I could just pleasure you if you want, and we can see where it goes from there."

Natsumi huffed, "Well I don't want to destroy my persona of which I arrived. I was sexy and confident!" she nodded, taking a deep breath. She kissed him once more, before lowering down to her knees and gripping the hem of his pants. Before she could chicken out, she pulled them down, her eyes widening when she was met with her first male erection. She had to do all in her power not to panic. How on earth was something _that_ big supposed to fit inside her?

She gripped him carefully, trying to think of what she was supposed to do. So, experimentally, she began to move her hands up and down his shaft. Akito let out a harsh breath, pleasure shooting through him at her simple actions. He'd waited so long to feel this, to be with her, and now that he finally was, he was glad that he had waited, instead of giving in to one of Taka's _many_ offers. "Natsumi…" he said softly, keeping his gaze on the top of her head so that he could watch her.

She looked up, her eyes slightly wide and still filled with innocence. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No…" he shook his head. "It feels good."

"Alright." She nodded, looking forward once more. She tried to think of the things she'd heard from Neji, about girls and boys and what they did when they were alone. So with a fortifying breath, she leaned forward and took him in her mouth all the way to his base, despite the slight discomfort.

He moaned, placing his hand on her head and pushing forward slightly. His head fell back as she began to move over him, his entire body becoming enveloped in a feeling so intense he'd only ever dreamed of. "This is incredible." He whispered, rolling his head and watching her continuously swallow him, by far being one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.

Natsumi made a small sound, though it was muffled by the thing in her mouth. It was odd, the act of pleasuring him was turning her on in ways she thought it wouldn't. She gripped the base of his penis with one hand, increasing her pace as her other hand lowered to her breast, beginning to play with the still covered mound.

"Oh damn…" Akito grit his teeth, trying to hold in his release. "Natsumi…stuff is going to come out if you keep going." He ground out, threading his fingers of both hands through her hair and thrusting into her warm cavern.

The princess blinked, trying to look up at him, somewhat confused, until she felt him throb and then something hot and bitter shoot into her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes widened and she jerked back, coughing since she had not been prepared for the effect. She tried wiping her mouth, the excess of his release squirting on her face and her cleavage. "Wh-what was that?" she demanded.

Akito actually blushed, embarrassed of what had happened. "Well…when a man and a woman are together…and the man orgasms…that stuff shoots out so that the woman can get pregnant." He explained, using the terminology his father had told him when he'd explained, quite awkwardly, the process of mating. He lowered and began to wipe her face off. "I'm sorry."

Natsumi made a face. "It tasted…I dunno, weird." her eyes widened then. "Not bad weird, I just…wasn't ready for that." She blushed, trying to get the taste from her mouth. She felt like she'd just eaten cotton now, still feeling the aftereffects.

He leaned forward and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth to help get rid of the flavor of his release. She responded eagerly, pressing herself closer to him. He moved and kissed the corner of her mouth, before making a trail down her throat. And when he reached her chest, he wiped away every trace of his cum, before slipping his hand inside the bodice of her dress and gripping one of her breasts. "So soft…" he muttered, massaging the mound.

She took a sharp breath, her back arching from the foreign touch. It felt nothing like when she herself had done so previously. His touch electrified her and set her whole body on fire, which in turn caused her nipples to harden quickly. "I want this off." the Uchiha said, plucking at the top with his free hand.

"Okay." She nodded, reaching behind her and trying to find the tie. Once she took a hold of the strings she began to untie them, attempting to loosen the garment as quickly as she could. Growing impatient, Akito helped by pushing the top of her dress down to reveal her chest to him. He drank in the sight eagerly, continuing to toy with the breast in his hand. He reached out and grabbed the other one, tugging and pinching her nipples simultaneously as he squeezed them.

Natsumi made a small noise, fumbling in her actions for a moment. "Maybe…if you untied it and we were on the bed…my nerves wouldn't be going so crazy."

Akito glanced up at her, having been so enthralled with her chest that he'd forgotten about her nerves. "Alright." he said, releasing her breasts and reaching behind her, untying her dress the rest of the way. When he finished, he looped an arm under hers and cupped the back of her head, kissing her deeply. As she became more enthralled in his kiss, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her into a standing position, in turn causing her to rise from her clothing, her entire form bare save for the lace panties hiding her precious flower from him. Natsumi stiffened at the knowledge that she was nearly naked, barely relaxing when Akito pressed their bare chests together.

"Calm yourself." He murmured against her lips, moving his arms down to pick her up bridal style. He kept his deep gaze locked on her jade one as he got onto the bed, and even when he carefully laid her down. "You are beautiful." He said in awe, cupping her face and climbing over her smaller form.

"Really?" she whispered. It was a stupid question. She knew she was pretty, and her features had struck the interest in many men. But to hear him say it made her smile.

"Yes." He replied, the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly. He leaned down and kissed her chastely. "And I love you."

Natsumi's heart practically soared at hearing the words once more. "I love you too Akito. Be with me forever." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him against her, moaning slightly when their bare chests touched. She began to move against him in her own want. "I want to be with you in the most intimate way possible. Make me yours." She said softly, kissing along his jaw and then nibbling on his ear.

Akito made a small noise, burying his face in the crook of her neck and placing a hand on her hip. "Are you ready?" he asked, sliding his hand to the spot between her legs and rubbing her moist underwear. He smirked. "Nevermind, I think you are." He realized, continuing to move his finger up and down against her clit.

She moaned, her back arching since she was so sensitive to his touch. "Akito…stop teasing me. I want it so bad I feel like I'm going to die." She demanded, giving him a weak glare as her toes curled from the pleasure his fingers alone were delivering.

His smirk widened. "Well we wouldn't want that." he said, mostly to himself before sliding off her underwear. Then he smoothed his hands up her legs, parting her thighs and taking his place above her. "I will go slowly at first." He promised, moaning as he rubbed his sex against hers.

The princess nodded, swallowing hard since her stomach dropped. "O…okay. It's going to hurt…isn't it?" she asked, meeting his gaze, slight hesitation in her own.

"Yes." Akito said with a small nod. "But only until you get used to it. That's what I heard at least."

She wrapped her arms around him, taking a deep breath and trying to loosen herself up. "Alright…I'm ready."

He kissed her, waiting until he felt her hesitation lessen before gripping his member and positioning it at her entrance. And when she seemed to relax a bit, he sheathed himself within her, groaning when his base hit her pelvis. "You feel so…warm…" he breathed out, looking into her watery gaze, his expression turning remorseful. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" she managed out, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes tightly, allowing a few stray tears to slide down her cheeks. "It just…stings." She said, keeping her breathing even. As long as she relaxed, she knew it wouldn't be too bad.

"Do you want me to try moving to get rid of it?" he asked, everything in him screaming he do so anyways.

She shook her head. "Gimme a second." She swallowed, pushing against him and forcing him deeper. It felt so sore and torn she could hardly stand it, but when his dormant dick finally began to feel numb, she opened her eyes and met his own. "Alright…you can try and move."

Akito slowly pulled out to the tip of his member, hating the cold he now felt at being outside of her. Then he hesitantly pushed back in, letting out a moan as he repeated the action. He hoped it didn't hurt for Natsumi much longer, because he was at the gates of heaven right now.

Natsumi's noises were far from pleasure though, every time he thrust into her she let out a pained squeak. He pushed against her insides and she could feel her stomach move from the effects. It hurt, but the burning had subsided until it was only the push against her insides that was causing her strain. Just when it seemed like she couldn't take it anymore, and she would tell him this was a mistake, his hard member rubbed against something inside her that snapped her body into the heat it felt earlier. She looked down, tears still at the corners of her eyes, but then he hit it again and a small moan escaped her lips. "Oh…Akito…" she groaned once more, since he seemed to notice her body's positive reaction to his previous thrusts and angle. "That feels good." She told him, her hips starting to move against his. "I want more." She begged, feeling the jolt thrum through her body again. "Oh God." She cried out, throwing her head back.

"It no longer hurts?" he asked, trying to keep in his sudden excitement and failing as he pushed into her a bit harder this time.

"It's only a little now…" she panted out, a soft blush dusting across her cheeks as she held onto him. "But it feels good too."

Since he had permission now, he increased his pace a bit, loosening the hold on his control only slightly. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close as they moved together, their breaths mingling their faces were so close. "I love you." he whispered, slamming into her particularly hard and making sure he hit the spot that she seemed to like.

Natsumi groaned and moaned into his ear, her body trembling beneath his as she succumbed to the feeling of everything he caused. "I love you Akito. I love you so much." She repeated, kissing him deeply. "I will always be yours."

"And I yours." He said, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes as he let loose on his control, moving fast enough to shake the bed.

"I feel like I'm going to explode." She panted, thrusting her hips against his own and making their movements even more heated.

"That's good." he assured her, feeling the same sensation build in his lower gut. "Let yourself go, and we can explode together."

She nodded, her nails digging into his flesh as she moved faster against him before yelling out in absolute bliss. Her sound of pleasure was joined with Akito's groan as he released into her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as they rode out their orgasms. Natsumi collapsed on the bed, trying to catch her breath. She'd never felt so good before. She was hot, filled, and on cloud nine. Akito was above her, trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck as he slowly slid in a few more times. "I love you Akito…" she smiled.

He returned her gesture, a sleepy smile in place. "I love you too." He said, placing his hands on either side of her head.

The princess' gaze turned devious. "Let's go again."

* * *

Niro's head lifted from his nest, looking around. '_What is this…_' he pondered, glancing down and nudging his mate. '_Taira…wake._' He ordered.

The pink dragon let out a small sound in protest, opening one eye and looking at her mate. '_What?_' she seemed to notice the odd thing too, because her other eye opened and she raised her head. '_What is that?_'

'_It couldn't be…it's forbidden._' He growled out. Both went wide eyed and were up, shooting out of their cave in a matter of seconds before taking to the skies, letting out outrageous roars. They searched around before finding the mass they were looking for. Niro dove down and ripped the two black dragons apart, throwing Kensei off. '_HOW DARE YOU!_' the king dragon bellowed, stomping down on Kensei's chest before he could rise. '_You have done the unspeakable you arrogant prat! And you will suffer the consequences!_'


	7. Punishment

**Constancy**

_Chapter Seven_

-Punishment-

"How _dare_ you!" Gaara screamed, pacing back and forth in front of his throne. "This is unspeakable! Thousands of years of order and tradition and you two spit on it like it's nothing!" he stormed up to Akito and grabbed him by the robe, since both he and Natsumi had been dragged out of his bed. "I _told_ you to watch yourself you arrogant child." He seethed, his glare turning icy. "You are no more fit to lead the riders than an insect can take on a bull." He threw him back, only making him stumble slightly before regaining his balance.

Natsumi almost moved to help him, but Gaara pointed an accusing finger at her. "And you! You know better! I _raised _you better than this. How selfish do you have to be to destroy all my trust? I let you play your sick game of love, despite how dangerous it was, and _this_ is how you repay me! By stabbing me in the back! Do you know what you have done?! You've thrown everything to chaos and took away the innocence a man and a woman give to one another on their wedding day!"

Sakura stood in front of the two, in her pajamas just as her husband was. Her arms were crossed and she was holding her cheek with one hand, trying to hold in the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "How could you?" she asked them. "The ceremony is just two days away, and you couldn't wait and see who the chosen ones were before being together? You have ruined one another for your future mates."

"Natsumi is the only one I will have as my mate." Akito stated.

"Silence!" Gaara snapped, daring Akito to speak again. "Your ignorance is grinding on what little patience I have left. If you had made up your mind that you would not follow the rules, how dare you even come back."

"Father!" Natsumi gasped.

"No!" the redhead glared at his youngest daughter, having to fight his urge of leniency. "You have done something that is unforgivable. Just because you are a princess does not mean you get to break the rules whenever you see fit."

"Nor does the fact that Akito has the alpha mean he is above everybody else in your team." The queen said, her gaze hardening. "I don't care how hard things were for the two of you, you suck it up and bear through it. Everyone goes through hard times, but they don't ruin things for everyone else just because they aren't happy with what fate has in store for them."

Natsumi huffed. "Aren't you supposed to fight for the things you love."

Sakura looked to her daughter. "That was not fighting for your love." She said. "What you two did was going behind everyone's back and trying to make sure you got what you want without thinking or caring about the consequences, or how it would affect the rest of us. It was completely selfish and irresponsible. You have shamed us, Natsumi. You have shamed yourselves, and your families."

Natsumi's hand formed to a fist and something dark flickered in her eyes before it vanished. "So what would you have had me do mom?" the princess replied darkly, glancing over to her father. "Sit and _wait_ and just watch as Akito got married to someone else. Is it not unfair that I or he be married to someone we would never love?!"

"If they are your chosen mate then you come to love them no matter what!" the pink haired woman shouted, becoming frustrated. "There was a time when Neji was so sure he and I would be married, but that obviously didn't happen. And you know what? He's now happily married to Tenten and has a son, and thoughts of wishing we had married left his mind a long time ago. That's just the way it is."

"Well how do you know things aren't different now! There are _three_ girls. Not. Just. One. And you knew that dad was yours like I know Akito is mine." She snapped.

"But I didn't go and sleep with him out of wedlock like some two bit tramp!" Sakura retaliated. "And that is _exactly_ how you are behaving."

Natsumi's eyes widened and she looked hurt. "Sakura." Gaara scolded, glaring at his wife, not needing to say more, since his disapproval of her word choice was obvious.

She glanced at the redhead, before looking back at her daughter. Her glare lessened slightly at the expression on Natsumi's face, something she was sure was similar to the one on her own all those years ago when Gaara had called her something similar. And as those memories began to resurface, she felt guilt well up inside of her.

The princess looked to the side, turning around and leaving the room before another word could be said. And before she could look weak. Akito frowned, watching her leave and then looking back at the king and queen. "So what is to be done?" he asked. "Because if we are through here, I am going to go and find her."

"No you are not." Gaara glared. "You will return to your room and do not disobey me Akito. Because I will sentence you to the North to spend eternity with your psycho grandfather. And then you will _never_ see my daughter again. Do you understand me? Do not test me again."

The young Uchiha glared threateningly at him. "If I truly feared you that greatly, I would not have shared my bed with her this night." He said. "I will go to my chambers, but because I feel it would be better, not because you ordered it so." He turned on his heel and marched from the room then, his black robe swishing around him.

Once they were alone, Sakura let out a sigh as her head fell forward. She held it with her hand, beginning to massage her temples. "How did we let it get to this?" she asked, looking at her husband. "I had hoped their time apart would help lessen their obsession and make things easier when they returned, but it's a thousand times worse." She said.

"Do not worry my love. Everything with fall together in the next few days." He sighed, rubbing his tired face and heading towards the door. "Come on. Let's return to bed."

She moved to catch up to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and smiling slightly when he placed his hand on her hip. She knew her daughter was going through a tough time right now, but she really just needed to have faith. Because things like this always had a way of working themselves out in the end.

* * *

Akito lay on the roof of the palace, staring up at the clear, blue sky as Kensei moped next to him, his tail ticking back and forth to show his displeasure. It had been two days since his confrontation with the royals, and two days since he'd seen Natsumi or Tsuin. He didn't know where they were, and it was driving both him and Kensei crazy. He wished she had stayed, so that he could have tried to see her, speak with her…touch her. And the worst part was that Kensei didn't even hold him at fault for what he had done with Tsuin while his master was claiming the princess, because the alpha had wanted equally as badly to lay claim to his female.

But it was his fault. If he had just controlled himself better, then none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have gotten caught, or in trouble, and Natsumi wouldn't have left. '_But you may have never gotten to be with her in such an intimate way. You will forever belong to each other, no matter if you are mated to another human._' His dragon's voice whispered across his mind.

He glanced over at the black dragon. 'You're not helping.' He frowned, returning his gaze to the sky. The sound of footsteps approaching hit his ears then, and he let out an annoyed sigh. After living with her for six years, he would know that walk anywhere. "Taka." He said aloud, that being his only form of acknowledgement.

The brunette continued to make her way over to him, sitting next to him and looking out over the kingdom. "Akito." She replied, glancing down at him. "You shouldn't be so upset over Natsumi's disappearance." She said. "Clearly she's not the right one for you if she just ups and leaves without so much as a goodbye."

"And what would you know about being with the right one?" he scoffed, looking away from her. "You claim that I am the right one for you, and yet I treat you no better than the dirt I walk on."

She leaned over him so that she could see his face. "Well, I wanted you to know that if we are chosen to be together at the ceremony tomorrow that I will look past all of that, and help you to see me as your mate." a small smile came to her face. "So we can still be together forever."

Akito glared at her, sitting up quickly so that they were eyelevel. "I will never want to be with you that way, let alone forever." He seethed. "Just the thought of it makes me want to vomit right over the edge."

'_That's a little harsh._' Kensei snickered, stretching before flying off the roof. '_Try not to make her cry this time master. I do not like the effects her upset has on Retsu._' He said as he disappeared.

"Look, I know that I have been a bit…intense, in my feelings for you over the years." Taka said, meeting his dark gaze with her icy one. "But it's only because I'm pretty sure that it is us. I mean, everyone else think so too. Besides, Retsu loves Kensei, and worships the air he flies in. And I know he can tolerate her as well, so I don't see how you adjusting to being mated will be all that bad. Besides, Natsumi doesn't know you anymore. She used to, but I'm the one who knows the man you have become." She reached out and placed her hand over his heart, in turn picking up his hand and setting it over her left breast to feel her heartbeat. "The man that I have always loved."

He glanced down at where his hand was, before returning his gaze to her blushing face, his own appearing dead. He would admit that Taka was pretty, beautiful, in fact. Her looks and body would attract almost any man, and on occasion she was nice to be around. But she wasn't what he wanted, what he needed. It didn't matter how hard she tried, he would never care for her like that. If they were mated, he would still bed Natsumi, and Natsumi only. He would do whatever it took to be with her, even if he had to kill Taka to get her out of the way. And he could do it too.

"You are worth nothing to me." Akito said, removing his hand from her chest. He stood then, not even feeling the smallest amount of guilt at the water he could see gathering in her vulnerable eyes. "You make me feel nothing, your body, makes me feel nothing. If we are chosen to be together tomorrow, I will make sure it is a day you never forget. Because it's going to be the worst day of your miserable life." He turned on his heel and began to walk off, not even flinching when the sound of her muffled sobs reached his ears as he exited the roof.

When he was inside the palace once more, he made his way to one of the balconies that was visited less frequently by others, since he wanted to be alone. Reaching it, he sat on the ledge, leaning against the walls of the castle and looking out over the landscape, his mood darkening the longer he thought about Natsumi's disappearance.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked beside him, actually making him jump. The fact that someone had been quiet enough to sneak up on him meant one thing. It was someone far more depressing than he. Akito glanced back and saw the stoic face that reawakened the hurt of his missing love. Satomi's intense jade gaze bore into him, and it almost felt like something was crawling around in his brain. "Do you get pleasure from making a poor woman cry?"

"If there were any poor women around here, I doubt I would be the cause of their tears." The Uchiha said dully, keeping his face carefully blank as he pushed aside and stomped on the guilt that tried to well up inside of him. He would not feel bad for giving Taka what she deserved, what she had asked for, and had been asking for since the day she showed up at the palace.

Satomi sighed, brushing some of her pink bangs from her face. Her hair was down and cascaded around her in waves. "One who cannot find fault within himself has no right to point out fault in others. You know the tale…do not point out the spec of sand in thy brother's eye and ignore the plank in your own." She watched him once more, the odd sensation coming back to his head. "Something is wrong with you…" the princess frowned. "Something off…" she stopped then, because what she felt was darkness, and it actually frightened her. "What has happened to you Akito?"

He looked off. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"Are you?" she arched a curious brow. "I don't know why you are so clouded with anger and hatred. You will get what you want in the end, whether it is fate or you grasp it yourself." She sighed, studying him for a bit. She took a hesitant step forward, lifting her hand. "Would you allow me to try something?" Satomi asked a bit sheepishly.

The dark haired man glanced back, studying her position before facing her. "I suppose…" he frowned, watching her hand. The closer it got, the louder something screamed inside him not to let her touch him. But this was Satomi, she would never harm him. In fact, he couldn't even imagine the act, though that knowledge did nothing to stop the impulse. Just before she could touch his forehead they both heard someone yell.

"Satomi!" and suddenly Kyo slid to a stop in the balcony doorway. "There you are! What are you doing out here…" he paused and looked at Akito, noting their proximity. "Uh…am I interrupting something?" the blonde asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"No." Satomi said a bit too quickly.

"I was just leaving." Akito said before standing. "I'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow." He walked back inside, turning in the direction of his chambers.

Kyo frowned, watching him leave before looking back at the pink haired princess. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." She said simply. "I was just trying something."

He moved towards her, taking a seat across from her on the railing. "Well…" he glanced down, before meeting her gaze. "I figured that since the ceremony is tomorrow and all…and I know there's a chance I won't get to keep you to myself anymore…I was wondering if you would join me for a picnic?" he smiled. "We could watch the sun leave the horizon. Futa helped me find the perfect spot for it."

"Alright. So long as the food is good." she sighed, already heading off to the hall. "Well come on. The sun doesn't wait for stragglers."

Kyo perked up and was after her immediately. He wrapped his arm around her waist when he reached her, holding her to him in a way that was friendlier than a caretaker ever got with their dragon riders. The two turned the corner then, off to enjoy a peaceful dinner and forget about what tomorrow may bring. For nobody was looking forward to it anymore.


	8. Fate

**Constancy**

_Chapter Eight _

-Fate-

"Where have you been?!" Gaara glared at his youngest once more. They were in the throne room yet again, but this time, along one of the walls were all the shells of the eggs the dragons had come from. Kensei's was on a pedestal ahead of the others, looking as if it were waiting to be used in this ceremony. "You've been gone for nearly three days!"

"So what." The princess snapped back. "At least you know I wasn't being…what was it mother called me, a two bit _tramp_." Natsumi seethed, glaring at the pink haired woman who sat on the arm of the massive throne. "By the way mother, it doesn't make me a tramp if I sleep with the one I love. Flirting with your husband's brother…now _that's_ a tramp." She explained simply.

"Natsumi." The redhead scolded once more. "Stop this at once and get a hold of yourself. Stop being defiant and tell me where you were."

Natsumi scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was back in the attire she had arrived in, since she had been gone with Tsuin. "I don't owe you two anything, nor am I your subject in which you can order me around. I am a princess, and I will take my secrets to the grave. Besides…you'll find out in due time."

Before any more could be said, the doors opened and in filed the other riders, all dressed nicely for the ceremony. Their faces turned to surprise upon seeing Natsumi, though some faded to indifference. Akito pushed past the others, walking until he was before her. He was dressed in fine black cloth, clearly made for special occasions. "You're back." He stated, looking into her face and not caring that they had an audience.

She couldn't help the small smile that cleared away her once angry features. "Yeah…" she whispered. "Sorry I left without telling you…I just…needed some time by myself." Natsumi frowned, lowering her head as she rested one of her hands on his chest.

He placed his hand over hers, rubbing the back with his thumb. "I was worried…"

"Can we just get this over with already?" Taka snapped, crossing her arms. "You two can be stupid later."

A sharp jade glare shifted over to the brunette, whom Natsumi attempted to hit, but was successfully held back by Akito. The doors to the side of the throne room were thrown open and a loud yell was heard. "I have returned my friends! I have returned an all powerful sorcerer!" a dark brown haired man yelled.

Everyone looked over to him, not really seeming impressed. "Okay." Akito said, still holding Natsumi back.

"Who cares?" Taka asked.

"Congratulations Haru!" Minako cheered, running over and hugging him. "It's so good to have you back." She smiled.

"It's good to see you Mina! You're gorgeous! And your boobs!" he marveled.

Minako's face turned a dark red. "Um…thank you." she said, holding her arm as she became self conscious.

He looked around at the scene, taking in everyone's appearance. "Wow! Man, people change!"

"You still look like an idiot." Akito smirked.

"Akito!" Haru burst out, running to his long time friend and hugging him tightly. "It's been _so_ long! How are you?" he beamed, looking down to the pink haired princess. His jaw dropped, "Natsumi?!" he gasped, giving her a once over. "You might be the sexiest woman I've ever seen!"

The ebony haired man pushed his friend away. "Okay, back off." he glared slightly. "Don't let those eyes wander."

"Now, now Akito." The brunette smirked, his sapphire eyes showing his profound knowledge. "Your claim may be solidified in physical terms, but fate has yet to grant you what you wish. I would be nice to the one who will ordain this for you."

The Uchiha's gaze narrowed. "I hate sorcerers." He huffed, crossing his arms. "They think they know everything."

"I _do_ know everything." Haru retorted, his taunting look growing. "I was blessed with the 'All Seeing Eye', a very much sought out trait in a sorcerer. Nothing is hidden from me…" he frowned then, glancing down at Natsumi with sad eyes. "Everything…"

The princess looked up at him, a question rising, but before she could ask Gaara announced they would be beginning soon. All of the riders lined up in front of the eggs, in order of when they received their dragons. Minako stood off to the side with Kyo, fidgeting slightly in her nerves of the ceremony to come. Akito glanced next to him at Natsumi, before returning his gaze to the eggs, to _his_ egg, and prayed that it was her egg that joined his.

Haru walked before them, examining every one of the riders. He stopped in front of Satomi, leaning in. The closer he got the narrower her glare became. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Seeing if you'll crack a smile." He chuckled. "You were the most serious little kid I ever did meet you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Fascinating. Please, get this over with."

The brunette nodded and walked away from her, picking up Akito's egg and closing his eyes. It began to glow faintly, and everyone watched in slight awe. He set the egg back down and began his assessment. His hand hovered above each egg, as if he were trying to sense which it would be. After he went over each of the eggs, he went back and then his eyes widened. Suddenly, the two pink eggs that were joined together began to glow brightly and Haru picked them up, showing them to the crowd.

Everyone's eyes widened, but before anything could be said Kyo stepped forward, an angry look on his normally cheerful face. "He gets two?!" he shouted. "No! I will not have it!" he said adamantly.

Both Satomi and Natsumi's eyes were wide. They looked at one another before looking back at Haru. The sorcerer shrugged, "Well technically since Satomi is the elder she is the one who has the-"

"I slept with Kyo!" the elder twin burst out, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. The blonde's eyes widened and shot over to Gaara, fearful of what would happen to him.

"WHAT?!" the redhead exploded. "When?!" he demanded.

Satomi thought back on the matter. "Um…I think it started about seven months ago."

"Yeah, when we went out to that island and found the waterfall." Kyo nodded, scooting further away from the king.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Satomi…why would you do such a thing knowing about the ceremony?" she asked, looking to her daughter.

She met her mother's gaze, studying her for a bit before sighing. "Because I like Kyo. And I didn't want to marry Akito." The elder princess glanced over to the dark haired man, "No offense."

"None taken." He replied, smiling at Natsumi. "Now we can be married." He said, cupping her cheek.

"We can?" she almost screamed in her excitement.

Satomi scoffed. "Of course you can, even if I had wanted to marry him, you guys already had sex so the seal is made."

Haru nodded in agreement, but everyone else was wide eyed. Even Natsumi and Akito. "How…how do you know that?" Natsumi whispered. As far as she was concerned, no one but her parents knew, and they looked equally surprised.

"Um…" she looked off. "Cause' I heard it…"

"From who?" Gaara demanded.

Satomi sighed. "Akito."

Natsumi flashed a hateful glare at the man beside her. "_What_."

His eyes widened. "I didn't say a thing, I swear!" he said, looking to the elder twin. "How did you hear it from me? We barely spoke the other day."

"I don't need to speak to hear things." She admitted, watching him with that same gaze from the other day. Something crawled around in his brain, sorting through his thoughts.

He frowned, reaching up and pulling on his hair, trying to push the entity out of his head. Then his eyes widened. "That's you?" he asked softly.

Satomi smirked. "Natty's not the only one with an anomaly."

His frown deepened at the knowledge that she had invaded his mind and sifted through his thoughts, and was actually still doing it. '_Get out._' a deep voice said from Akito's mind, before the darkness pushed Satomi out of the ebony haired man's head.

That same look came to her face that she had the night before. When she said there was something off about him. But their silent debate ended when Natsumi shot off. "I _knew_ it!" though she wasn't talking about her sister. Her glare was directed at her parents. "I knew it!" she said once more. "I knew Akito was mine and you tried to repress me! Tried to punish me!"

"Sweetheart, just because you knew doesn't mean you can sleep with him before becoming his official mate." Sakura said. "It's not proper."

"Maybe I don't wanna be proper. I just want to have sex." She huffed.

Gaara almost fainted. "Will you _please_ stop talking about that."

"So when can we get married?" Akito turned and looked at the royals. "Because I want it to be as soon as possible."

"Tomorrow." Natsumi spoke up, glaring her parents down. "And if that is absolutely impossible, the day after. I will not wait any longer."

"We'll see what can be done." Sakura said simply.

Toshiro let out a long sigh. "Well, I've had enough shock for one day. I didn't need to learn both my sisters were no longer innocent at the same time." He shivered and headed out of the room with Minako trailing after him.

Taka rolled her eyes. "I wish you two the greatest happiness. You deserve one another." She said snidely, before leaving the room as well.

"Taka! Wait!" Vincent called after her, "Now _we_ can get married!" he declared with a wide smile.

Kyo smiled as well. "And so can we!" he declared happily, running over and hugging Satomi tightly.

The elder twin held him at bay with her hand, giving him an angry huff. "What did I say about public displays of affection?"

"That they're not allowed." He said against her palm, pouting slightly. "So what do you say? Will you marry me Satomi?"

"Hm." She pulled away from him and headed towards one of the other doors. "We'll see." She smirked.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Satomi, wait! How long do we have to see?" he called after her, running out of the room through the same exit the pink haired princess had left from.

Akito returned his gaze to Natsumi. "I need to speak with you." he said softly.

She nodded and followed after him eagerly, not wanting to be in her parent's presence anymore. He took Natsumi to his chambers, and once they were behind his bedroom doors, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed him as well, holding nothing back. "Akito…" she moaned against his lips. "I love you Akito."

"I love you too Natsumi." He said, beginning to peel her coat off of her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I was so worried." He began to kiss a trail down her neck as he slowly opened her blouse to have access to her chest.

Natsumi smirked, running her hands up and down his arms. "Don't worry, I was safe."

He revealed her chest and licked one of her perky nipples. "Where did you go?" he sucked the bud into his mouth then, tugging on it with his teeth.

"To see a friend." She took in a sharp breath, threading her fingers through his dark locks. "He was calling for me."

"Someone you met in the west?" he switched to her other breast, palming her first one and massaging it.

She nodded, biting back a moan. "He wants to meet you too…but that will be in due time." She smiled, holding his face with her hands and pulling him back up. "Take me again…my mate."

Akito smiled, kissing her. "Undress for me." he instructed, pulling away from her and beginning to remove his own shirt.

Natsumi blushed. She didn't really understand since he had already taken most of her clothes off by now. But she obliged, doing her best to look as sexy as possible, despite her nerves. Once she was bare and he was too, he took her around the waist and threw her on the bed, making her squeal with delight. He climbed over her, rubbing his sex against hers and growling as he nuzzled her. "I'm going to make it a goal to take you every day." He said, sliding his hand down and rubbing her clit. "My mate."

"I like that goal." She purred, moving against him in eager want.

Feeling that she was wet enough, he entered her easily, beginning quick movements. He moaned, gripping her hip in his hand to have a better hold on her as he slammed into her repeatedly.

She cried out in bliss, arching her back. "Wow." She gasped, panting loudly. "You really, _really_ missed me."

He chuckled. "You have no idea. And Kensei was no help at all." He leaned down and nipped her ear, kissing the side of her neck as he took her.

"Did he miss Tsuin like you missed me?"

"Yes." He told her, rising onto his knees and holding her hips. He lifted her lower half up off the bed and increased the rate with which he was pounding into her. He watched her breasts bounce up and down in time with his thrusts, and smirked. "I will always miss you when we are apart." He groaned.

"Then we will never be apart." Natsumi promised, crying out as the feeling of him ripped through her. "Oh God! Akito!" she moaned, doing her best to thrust against him as she took one of her breasts and tugged at her own nipple.

Akito kept up his quick pace, sweat beading on his chest and back as a result of his efforts. And when he felt Natsumi's release about to happen, he pulled out of her, dropping her hips to the mattress and falling over her. "Not yet my love." He smirked, kissing her. "You must be punished for not saying goodbye." He rolled her over before she could respond and pulled her rear up into the air, entering her from behind and resuming his actions from before.

She whimpered from the torture, having the buildup cover her diminishing one. "Akito please!" she begged, gripping the sheets tightly as they rocked the bed, the headboard smacking against the wall loudly. "Don't be so mean! Let me have your warmth. I love it when you fill me up."

"Who is your master?" he demanded to hear, gripping her hip with one hand and her breast in the other as he pulled her up against his chest. "Say it." he panted in her ear, not stopping his movements.

"You are!" She said all too quickly. "You are my master Akito. I belong to you and no one else!" she cried out, bucking her hips back as she slammed against him, wanting him deeper inside her. "I love you master. I love you, so please make me feel good." She moaned, feeling her insides tighten once more. If he pulled out again, she didn't know what she would do.

Akito smirked into the crook of her neck. "Your cries for mercy have reached my ears," he began to rub her clit as they continued to slam their hips together. "And I shall grant you with the thrilling feel of my seed." He said, pinching her nipple.

"Please…" she whimpered, gyrating her hips to feel his entire length through her whole form. She trembled, feeling a wave of heat burst throughout her. "Oh Akito!" she screamed out, arching against him as her release surrounded him.

He moaned, his movements halting as his sperm shot into her. He continued to rub her clit, causing her to shiver in his hold. And when they were both finished, he pulled out and allowed her to collapse on the bed, lying on his back next to her. A pleased smile made its way to his face. "I love the noises you make." He breathed out, looking over at her.

"Shut up." She panted, absolutely breathless, her back beaded in glistening sweat. "You're mean." She pouted, turning on her side so that her back was to him. She lowered her hand and rubbed her still throbbing clit. She could feel his excess beginning to seep out of her. "If you keep this up, I'll be pregnant in no time."

He rolled closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, holding one of her breasts. "Do you want kids?" he asked, nuzzling her. "I mean, we are supposed to continue the line, after all."

"Not just yet." She giggled. "I'm only sixteen."

"Well…if you keep asking me to come inside of you, the chances of you getting pregnant are going to be high." Akito said, smoothing his hand down her stomach and stroking her trembling folds with his finger. "Especially if our goal is to have sex every day for the rest of our lives."

This made her frown. "But it feels amazing…maybe there's something Haru or Ino can give us to prevent it for a while…I can't afford to be pregnant…not yet." She said somewhat darkly as she stared at the wall.

Akito grew silent, laying against her and holding her close. "I don't know if I'll be a good father." He said after a while.

"And who says I'll be a good mother?" she smirked, though he couldn't see it. "But our babies…they would be powerful."

"Of course they would." He smirked as well. "With our bloodlines combined…and your gifts, they would be a force to be reckoned with."

She nodded and snuggled into him, glancing up. "I love you Akito. So very much…"

He met her beautiful jade eyes. "I love you too Natsumi." He said, moving and kissing her tenderly. "I will love you for the rest of my days."

Natsumi felt her heart soar. She turned in his grasp and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She would get to spend the rest of her nights here with Akito, with him forever.


	9. Bonds

**Constancy**

Chapter Nine

-Bonds-

Taka slid off her dragon gracefully and let out a sigh as she looked around the area. She was at one of the lakes near the central palace, a secluded place she usually went to get away. And boy did she need to get away. It had been two months since Akito and Natsumi had been wed, and the palace was practically drowning in their stupid love. She was happy for them, she really was, but she couldn't help resent them as well.

All she wanted was to be happy too. Looking back, she understood that she and Akito never would have worked out. But she didn't understand what was so wrong with her that he didn't even find her appealing. She put up with years of pranks and abuse from him, the sole belief that he really was her future mate being the only thing keeping her going. She had heard the king and queen's story, and based on that, had believed that some day they would come to love one another.

'_You must stop thinking about it mistress._' Retsu cooed, nudging the brunette. '_It does neither of us any good._'

"There's nothing wrong with wanting love." Taka said, patting the light blue dragon and walking towards the water.

Retsu followed, slowly getting into the lake. '_There's always Master Vincent. He seems to like you a lot._'

The brunette blew her bangs from her face. "Vincent doesn't know me." she said, sitting down on the grass and removing her boots. "He only likes the me that he thinks I am."

'_Because you do not let him know you._' the dragon pointed out smugly, letting out a pleased noise as her body and back were covered in the cool liquid.

Taka rolled her eyes, taking off the rest of her clothes. "There's nothing to know." She defended, diving beneath the water and resurfacing next to her dragon. "Remember?"

'_Do not let what Master Akito said affect you so._' Retsu glided through the water, swimming in circles as her rider floated on her back. '_He did not mean it. He was…not himself when he said those words._'

"But it's true." She whispered. "Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to relax." She said, closing her eyes. A shadow passed overhead and she peeked an eye open, gasping when she saw Ikasu and Vincent flying towards them. "What are they doing here?!" she shrieked, realizing that she wouldn't have enough time to reach her clothes and get dressed before they landed.

Retsu squawked excitedly, hurrying to the shore and abandoning her mistress. '_Ikasu!_' she said, going to meet the green dragon once he touched the ground. '_Want to swim with me?_'

'_I sure do!_' he responded excitedly, knocking Vincent off and to the ground with a thud. '_Where is Mistress Taka?_' he glanced around and then spotted her. '_Mistress!_' he exclaimed, bounding off towards the lake and jumping in, creating a large wave that doused Vincent just as he stood, knocking him back over.

"Ikasu!" the auburn haired man yelled.

Retsu picked him up carefully. '_You can swim with us too Master Vincent._' She said.

Taka's mouth dropped open. "Retsu! I'm not dressed!" she shouted.

'_Do something naughty for once in your life._' the dragon snickered, pushing the other rider towards the water encouragingly before moving past him and joining her friend.

Vincent looked out to the water and went wide eyed. "Oh…um, Taka I'm sorry I didn't realize you were…n-naked."

The brunette sank even deeper into the water, so that only her head was visible. "I…don't like swimming in clothes." she said.

"Well neither do I…but I wouldn't have intruded had I known…probably…okay…" he lowered his head. "I would have anyways."

'_Ask him to swim._' Retsu said so that only she could hear. '_Please Mistress, you have been so cold to him…let him in. If only a little._' She begged.

Taka huffed. "I…you…can come in…if you want." she said, looking off and blushing slightly.

"Oh no…no-"

'_Master! Don't chicken out now! What happened to your suave lines?_' Ikasu chuckled, diving underwater.

This seemed to rile the man up, as he was now stripping off his clothing quickly. "Okay! Okay!" he nodded. Once he was bare he took off and jumped into the lake. He swam through the cold water and surfaced once he was in front of Taka. "Yo." He smiled.

Her blush darkened slightly. "Hi." She said softly. "So…what were you doing flying out here?"

"Just bored. Akito and Natsumi are playing that googly-eyed game where they stare at each other, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries. Kyo took Satomi out on _another _picnic. But all the romance made me want to try my shot with you again." He wagged his eyebrows, sneakily wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I mean…here we are…naked…and wet."

"Don't make me regret letting you swim with me." she glared, putting her hand on his chest and pushing away and out of his grasp.

Vincent simply laughed. "You're so funny Taka."

This made her glare turn to a puzzled stare. "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing." He blinked, smiling. "You just are. I missed you these past years. I was so jealous Akito got to spend all his time with you."

She turned away so he wouldn't see the sadness enter her eyes. "He never spent time with me, at least not willingly." She said, glancing over at her dragon, who was helping Ikasu bathe, and vice versa, before looking forward. "And when we did, he was never very pleasant to be around."

"Oh…" he frowned. "I'm sorry Taka. But you know Akito. He's been in love with Natsumi since she was born."

"I know." The brunette nodded. "It's just…I was led to believe that I would be mated to him…so I made myself love him, even believed it to be genuine at one point…despite how he treated me." she wiped at her face to get rid of the forming tears. "I'm such an idiot."

Vincent carefully wrapped his arms around her, making sure not to touch anything but her shoulders. "No you're not Taka. You're just a girl. And girls are sometimes silly." He smiled.

She looked at him over her shoulder, something stirring in her at the sincerity she saw in his eyes. Not caring that they were both naked, she turned in his hold and snuggled against him. "You've always been so sweet." She laid her head on his chest, the corner of her mouth tilting up slightly. "Why do you put up with me and my silliness?"

"I dunno." He smiled, trying not to say anything stupid. "Cause' I like you?"

'_A lot._' Ikasu added, snickering since Vincent was now blushing.

"Alright. Alright. No one asked you." he huffed.

Taka chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could be closer to him. There was something about being held like this that felt really nice, and she wondered why she'd never let him hold her before. "But why do you like me? It can't all be about my looks, they aren't really that great."

Vincent scoffed. "Well that's a big fat lie. You're so pretty Taka…in a more bitchy kinda way. You're like a lioness, watching over the others in your pride. I mean the princesses are pretty…I mean_ really_ pretty. But so are you, in a more attainable way." He went wide eyed. "Not that you are any easier than them…it's just, oh God I sound like an idiot." He sighed, shaking his head, but he didn't let go. "What I mean is. You seem more _real_. Natsumi and Satomi are so supernatural and intimidating, while you're warm and tangible. I'd much rather have you in my arms any day."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." the brunette whispered, lifting her head and locking her icy blue gaze with his warm aqua one. She glanced down to his lips, licking her own slightly as she thought about what she was about to do.

'_Just do it._' Retsu said to her, playfully nipping Ikasu. '_Every time you think about things you do something wrong. Be impulsive._'

Knowing that her dragon was right, she pulled herself up and pressed her mouth to Vincent's, bringing their bodies as close as they would go in the process.

The auburn haired man's eyes widened, shock coming to his face. Finally, he kissed her back, not wanting to lose any moment of this beautiful memory. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss, tilting her back somewhat. Unfortunately, the feel of her body excited him more than he could control and their make-out session heated up so much that Taka felt something hard trying to push between her thighs.

"Vincent." She moaned softly, kissing him once more and wrapping her legs around his waist, rubbing against him. "Take me." she murmured against his lips, threading her fingers through his hair. "Please."

"Whoa." He pulled his head away, somehow looking more shocked. "For real? Are you sure…cause' I'm not going to lie…I've dreamt about it a lot." He blushed.

Her cheeks turned a soft red. "Yes…" she nodded, trying to keep up her courage. "I want you to. I've been saving myself all these years…and I think it was for this moment, here, with you." she smiled, stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingertips.

Vincent smiled, his eyes sparkling with eager happiness. He nodded and leaned down, kissing her once more, beginning the most memorable day of his life.

* * *

Kyo paced the halls of the palace, trying not to freak out. Satomi still hadn't said if she would marry him or not. It'd been two months since he'd asked, but she never gave him a clear answer, and it was driving him insane. He'd loved her for over three years now, ever since he'd learned her name and set out to become Futa's caretaker so that he could be with her always. He knew she cared for him in return, he just wished she would say it. She didn't even have to say it, really, all she had to do was say yes. That word alone would be enough to make him happy for the rest of his days.

But he also knew that she was very careful when it came to emotions and showing affection, because she was so vulnerable and caring, any form of betrayal would be sure to break her heart to a point where even he didn't know if he could repair it.

He stopped in his tracks and sighed. Man was she driving him crazy. She was always in his thoughts, even if she wasn't the one who put herself there. The blonde frowned and nodded decisively, before making his way to the elder princess' bedchambers. It was around the time of day that she would be bathing, for he knew her routine like the palm of his hand…though he didn't know that very well, so he supposed it was a bad analogy. But back to the point. He was going to march right in there and demand an answer, that's exactly what he'd do.

When he reached her bedroom doors he pushed them open, turning swiftly and going straight to her bathroom, where Satomi was sitting in her tub, her long pink hair wet and cascading down her back, disappearing beneath the bubbly water, as the rest of her form was. "Satomi, are you going to marry me some day or not?" he asked, placing his hands on the sides of the bathtub and leaning closer to her stoic face. "Because I love you, and I want to be with you, and I'm going crazy not having an answer."

"It's rude not to knock on someone's door. Especially one of your stature." She said in a bored tone.

"Don't make me get in there with you missy." He threatened, his hazel gaze narrowing slightly as he pointed at her. "Cause' I will."

Satomi rolled her eyes. "Yes. Because that is _so_ intimidating. How many times must I tell you that I hold all the cards? I only give you some of them sometimes."

Kyo frowned. "Why can't you just answer the question? Or say that you love me too?" he reached out and cupped her cheek tenderly. "I know you do. You care for things so deeply, it'd be impossible for you to not feel something for me. Not after all these years." The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile.

"I have my reasons…" the princess said simply, looking away so he could not attempt to work her over.

"Then what are they?" he asked, stroking her smooth skin with his thumb. "Please Satomi, at least let me understand why you're putting me through this hell of not knowing."

She looked down, shutting her eyes tightly as she wrapped her arms around her chest. "Because I'm afraid." She whispered.

The blonde smiled sadly, reaching out and pulling her closer to him in the best form of a hug he could give. "Don't be afraid my dearest Satomi. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, I promise." He murmured, stroking her wet locks.

Satomi laid her head against his chest, placing her palm over his heart. "I love you…Kyo." She said softly, almost so he didn't hear.

He felt his heart leap with joy, and his smile widened at this new feeling. "I love you too my precious princess. From the moment you tried to get Futa to eat me." he chuckled.

"You're so stupid." She smirked, pulling away from him and meeting his gaze with her own. She leaned up and kissed him, lingering since she loved the feel of his lips. "I never had a chance…you stole my heart so I could do nothing but fall for you and your annoying habits and jokes."

Kyo laughed then and cupped her cheek. "Then I have accomplished my goal, and can proceed with completing the rest of my dream. To be married to you and spend the rest of my life by your side. And hopefully we have a kid or two along the way." he told her, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Possibly." She said with a small smile. "Now get out. I wish to bathe by myself. You can spend your free time frolicking around and telling people of your impending wedding."

"You mean our impending wedding." He smiled, kissing her once more before rising and leaving her to her own devices. And when he left, he did just as she had said, going around the palace and telling everyone that Satomi had finally said yes to his proposal, a fact that actually took some convincing for some. But Kyo didn't care, for nothing could bring him down on this day, and for many to come. Nothing.

* * *

Minako let out a somewhat dramatic sigh as she sat in the garden of the palace. Izumi was lying in her lap, basking in the sun, her tail twitching idly as her mistress stroked her scales. She was so bored as of late. Even though all of her friends were back, most had been going off recently to do their own things. Akito and Natsumi were completely absorbed in one another and their marital bliss, Kyo and Satomi were planning their wedding, Vincent usually spent his time following Taka around, and Toshiro was either training, spending time with his family, or learning things he would need to know for when he became king. That was what actually upset her the most. The redhead was so busy catching up for lost time with everyone else, she barely got to see him.

It wasn't like he was neglecting her or anything, after all they weren't a couple of any sorts, so she shouldn't be feeling as depressed as she was. And when she did get to see Toshiro, he always came to speak with her about how she was doing, and other things of idle importance. He always made sure to spare her a moment, no matter how small. Such kindness and consideration was part of why she loved him as much as she did.

A small smile came to her face at thoughts of the redhead and she rose, picking Izumi up and ignoring the lizard's squawk of protest. Izumi laid on her mistress' shoulder, wrapping her tail around her neck for support. Minako began to wander through the gardens, making her way towards the dragon stables to visit her parents' dragons. When she walked inside, it was to be immediately greeted by the orange and lavender beasts. "Hello Kurama, Amai." She smiled, giggling when the dragons nuzzled her, sniffing her fire lizard in greeting.

A low rumble at the end of the stable drew her attention, and she noticed that it came from Rikou, who was looking upon her with interested emerald orbs. The ebony haired woman waved at the red dragon. "Hi Rikou!" she said, walking towards him and reaching up to rub underneath the large beast's jaw. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" It wasn't until he rumbled once more and looked behind her that she realized he wasn't alone. Turning swiftly, she saw Toshiro entering the stables, looking as if he was going to take his dragon out for a ride.

She blushed slightly, almost wanting to hide behind Rikou in a sudden moment of timidity. "Oh…hello Shiro. I didn't know you were coming out here as well."

The redhead looked up from pulling on his riding glove, surprise lighting his gaze. "Mina? What are you doing out here?" he asked, stopping before her. Rikou chuckled, sniffing his master and craning his neck around him so he could look at Minako as well.

"I was bored, so I came to visit Kurama and Amai. But I saw Rikou here, so I was petting him and talking to him." her blush darkened slightly at how stupid she probably sounded. "It's silly I guess, talking to a dragon when you can't really understand them…" she began to pull on some of her hair in her nervousness then.

"I don't think so." Toshiro smiled. "Being able to understand people's emotions without them speaking is a great gift. It must be why Satomi likes you so much. You can understand her nonsense no speak." He chuckled, as did Rikou.

Minako smiled. "Well…I can only do it because of Izumi, since she doesn't really speak." The purple fire lizard on her shoulder grumbled softly, but kept her eyes closed.

"Still pretty amazing. But you're a pretty amazing girl." He said, scratching his dragon's neck. He seemed to get an idea then. "Hey Mina, would you like to go for a ride on Rikou with me?"

Her cerulean eyes widened slightly. "Really?" she asked, her smile widening. "I would love to." She said, reaching up and plucking Izumi from her shoulder, earning a protesting squawk. "Calm down, you won't be able to keep up anyways." she laughed, setting her down on a pile of hay. "Just keep Kurama and Amai company." She told her, stroking her head before straightening and looking back at the redhead. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Excellent." Toshiro beamed, heading out with Rikou. Once they were all outside, Toshiro mounted his dragon and offered his hand down to Minako, who took it and was heaved up onto the dragon with him, though Toshiro set her in front of him. "Don't want you falling off now." He smiled, wrapping and arm around her waist and the other holding onto the saddle. "Ready Mina?"

"Yes." She said softly, leaning against him for better support as excitement welled up inside of her.

"You heard her Rikou! Let's go!" he called and with that, Rikou took off into the sky, spreading his wings and catching the air as he began to soar.

Minako let out a squeal, holding onto the redhead as she laughed, her hair whipping behind her in the wind. She'd been flying with her parents before, but it had been so long, and they always flew slowly to make sure she didn't fall. But this was exhilarating. "It's so amazing!" she smiled, looking down at the earth below before returning her sparkling blue gaze to Toshiro.

"Isn't it?" he breathed out, enjoying the breeze now that they were gliding around. "You know Minako, now that all this mating drama is over, I'm so happy. Everyone seems to have gotten to be with the one they wanted."

"Yeah…" she said, looking forward and watching the clouds as they drifted by. "Kyo and Satomi will be married in no time, and I doubt Vincent will wait that long now that he's finally gotten Taka to like him. Soon everyone will be married."

Toshiro nodded, staring out into the sky. "What about you Minako? Did you ever want to get married?"

Sadness entered her gaze, and she was glad that Toshiro couldn't see her face. "I've thought about it. Now that I'm sixteen, my family will probably start looking for someone suitable enough for me to marry, as is customary."

"And they won't let you pick whom you want to marry? That doesn't seem like your father." He pondered.

"They probably will, after all my dad was just a dragon caretaker and he still got to be with my mom. But I will have to pick from the selected suitors, or the ones that have expressed an interest. If I'm too picky my grandfather will choose for me, and I would rather avoid that." she told him.

"Hmm…" Toshiro thought aloud. "Well then why don't you just pick someone?"

She blinked, her brow furrowing slightly. "I will I suppose…when I meet them at the party my family will throw for me. That's usually how it's done." She explained, the continuing of their selected topic only making her even more depressed.

"Well, you know-" he began, his grip on her tightening slightly as Rikou roared and dove out of the way as a massive fireball shot at them. Minako couldn't help but let out a scream as they fell towards the earth. Toshiro held her tightly against him. 'Rikou! Level out!' he ordered.

'_Master! I feel a sinister presence! We must escape!_' Rikou yelled, flapping his wings and avoiding another. They dodged out of the way once more and then Rikou took to the air, heading back to the palace.

"Hold on Minako!" Toshiro called over the noise of the wind, bending over her so she was mostly protected. "And keep your head down!"

She gripped onto the saddle, hiding her face against the leather as she prayed for all of this to be over. She peeked out and saw another ball of fire coming at them, and she let out a startled yelp, clenching her eyes shut and holding on for dear life. There was another loud roar, though this one was more familiar. A black dragon shot forward and down, followed by another with a pink streak.

'Natsumi! Akito!' Toshiro cried out in relief. 'I have Minako with me! I think there is a rogue dragon down below!'

'_No!_' Rikou growled. '_Not rogue!_'he told the other two dragons, catching their eyes before they shot down.

'Don't worry, we will handle it. Get Minako back to the palace safely.' Akito said.

The redhead nodded and took off, leaving the others to handle the dragon. Once he dropped Minako off he'd get the others and head out after them just to make sure. After all, that was his baby sister out there. And even though Akito was with her, he could not leave her to fight without him to protect her.


End file.
